The Lightning Thief -- Annabeth
by annabeth669
Summary: Life had been normal for Annabeth-or at least as normal as things can get for a demigod-until Percy showed up. And then everything changed. This is a remake of The Lightning Thief, except in Annabeth's point of view. It's important to know that some parts of the story is taken directly from The Lightning Thief to make things as accurate as possible. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was seven when I started running.

For months, that was the only thing I knew.

Running.

Running away from my past, from my family, from everything. Until I met Luke and Thalia. My life had been perfect ever since Grover found us and led us to camp...well, most of us. Thalia died fighting trying to save us. We both owe her everything. Even though she's dead, I can still feel her spirit around me every time I walk near her pine tree.

I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated. Until I met Percy Jackson.

* * *

I yawned and sat up on my bunk, blinking the sleep from my eyes. _Another day at camp_, I thought. I would have to lead the Athena Cabin through their daily routines. Pegasus Riding. Canoe Races. Archery. Things like that.

I looked around and found my siblings getting up and cleaning up for inspection.

"Morning, Annabeth," someone called to me.

It was Malcolm, my second-in-command. I grinned down at him.

"You might want to get ready. Inspection is starting in ten minutes," he warned.

I nodded my thanks and got dressed. Five minutes later, we were lined up in order of seniority and marching out to the pavilion for breakfast just as the conch horn sounded. We merged with the other campers, who were all heading in the same direction.

Among the campers were Clarisse from the Ares Cabin, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo Cabin, and Luke from the Hermes Cabin. I blushed as he caught me staring at him. He didn't seem to notice and waved at me.

Why was I freaking out?

Well, I've had a crush on Luke for a long time. He never seemed to think of me as more than his little sister. I shook my head and waved back at him. We all arrived at the pavilion and got seated at our tables.

I looked up towards the sky where dark clouds were gathering around the camp. I wasn't too worried, though. The camp's magical protection kept storms at bay. But the weather has been kind of strange lately. I've just been getting a feeling that something is wrong. I've asked the satyrs, but all they've told me is that something is stolen.

Chiron, the activities director and basically the head of the camp, pounded his hoof on the marble floor where he was standing next to Dionysus the wine god (long story) and everyone fell silent. He had just gotten back from a school in Manhattan. He'd been there several months already to keep an eye out on some half-blood. "To the gods!" he said, and raised his goblet in the air. We all did the same as the wood nymphs began serving our breakfast.

I grabbed a few pieces of toast and a handful of grapes. We all got up and walked towards the fire, each of us taking a portion of food and putting it in the fire as an offering to the gods. I dropped my grapes into the fire and said, "Athena."

Then we went back to our tables and finished up our food, getting ready for the days activities. First up, combat with the Ares Cabin. They had challenged us to combat a week ago when we beat them in Capture-the-Flag. Whoever won We got to the arena before they did, which meant we got to pick our weapons first. I stuck with the dagger that Luke had given me so many years ago. I made sure everyone had their armor on correctly, because, well, better safe than sorry. We got in a couple of practice jabs and thrusts before the Ares Cabin finally arrived.

"Did you get lost?" I asked sarcastically.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You better watch it, princess."

I decided to ignore her "princess" comment and instead turned to the other campers. "Remember, no maiming. This is just practice. As soon as the sword point touches your neck, you're done. I don't want any unnecessary injuries."

Clarisse snorted. "Ares, to me." The Ares campers followed their counselor to the opposite side of the arena while I instructed my siblings what to do.

"Are you ready?" I yelled across the arena.

Clarisse grinned. "Ares! Attack!"

I was able to fume for a second about how Clarisse started without warning when I found myself face-to-face with an Ares camper. He swung his sword at me and I ducked just in time. He jabbed at me again and I step-sided, locking the hilt of my dagger with his and twisting so that it fell limply out of his hands. I rested the tip of my sword to on his neck and said, "Out."

He glared at me, but picked up his sword and left, grumbling.

I blew my blond hair out of my face and looked around for my next opponent. I heard someone cry out and looked in the general direction. It was my half-sister, Lexi. She was fighting Clarisse and it seemed like she had lost her weapon. I ran towards her just as the Clarisse touched her sword to her neck aggressively. I saw a drop of blood, but nothing too fatal. Growling under my breath, I charged Clarisse with my dagger in hand.

She laughed as she saw me coming towards her and lifted her sword. "You are dead, princess."

I didn't answer but instead thrusted my dagger at her. She parried it easily, grinning widely the whole time. We fought for a couple more minutes until I made my mistake. I feinted to the left and jabbed at her right side, but she step-sided, using the same trick I used on her half-brother and disarmed me.

My dagger clanged on the ground and Clarisse advanced, forcing me to walk backwards. I looked around and spotted a dropped sword near me. My dagger was too far away, but if I could get to the sword...

I took a risk and dashed towards it. Just in time. Clarisse's sword swiped at thin air. She muttered under her breath and spun around. But I was already behind her, and kicking her knees out from under her, I pressed my sword to her throat.

I smiled. "I win."

Then I walked away, leaving her on her butt, furious.

* * *

I was sitting in my bunk during, shuffling through my battle strategies for this Friday's Capture-the-Flag game (everyone else was at the Sing-A-Long led by Apollo's kids) when Katie Gardner from Demeter came in.

"Chiron wants you at the Big House," she said, shrugging. "I don't know why."

I gave her my thanks and headed towards the Big House where Chiron was waiting for me.

"Annabeth!" he said. "Come in, quickly."

"What is it?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Grover found a half-blood in Manhattan."

I nodded. He had told me right before he left a couple of months ago.

"He has a powerful aura around him," Chiron said. "I asked Grover to watch him, but he has just Iris-messaged me to say that he's lost him. The boy must've left without him."

I thought about that for a while. "Who's his parent?"

Chiron hesitated. "I have a hunch, but I can't be sure. But he has a very powerful aura around him." He sighed heavily. "I just hope the monsters doesn't get to him first."

There was a moment of silence while we both pondered about it. I wondered if this powerful new camper could be the one in the prophecy, and I could tell that Chiron was thinking the same thing. When I was ten, I managed to get my hands on the Great Prophecy. It told of a demigod who would hold the future of the Olympians, for good or for bad. I've had nightmares ever since. Especially after Chiron told me I would play a big part in it.

"Does he have anything to do with the weird stuff going on these days?" I asked finally.

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Is he the one in the prophecy?" I pressed.

Chiron was about to answer when I saw him tense. "Someone's outside."

We both hurried out and looked out but saw nothing. The sky was dark and everything seemed normal. Until I looked down, that is.

There, lying on the porch, was a boy about my age. He had dark, black hair and sea-green eyes. He had his arms around Grover Underwood, the satyr that was supposed to be his protector. Grover was out cold.

"He's the one," I said. "He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**How was this first chapter? I'm not sure if it's good or not...but thanks to those of you who reviewed/followed/favorited. I'll try to update soon. And I forgot about this part until now lol. Review please! :))**

**-annabeth669**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm SO SO SO sorry for updating SUPER late! But between school work and writer's block, I haven't been able to write Chapter Two until now. :( Please forgive me! I'll try to update sooner on future chapters. And thanks to those few people who commented and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it :)**

**But without further ado...CHAPTER TWO!**

**Wait...just joking. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters and/or plotline. All rights go to Rick Riordan. :D**

* * *

The boy had been unconscious for two days already. Which meant two whole days of sitting beside him, feeding ambrosia to a total stranger. Chiron had insisted that I stay with him and take care of him until he regains consciousness. Trust me, you do not want to watch him drool all night and listen to him sleep-talk. He would only open his eyes for a few minutes, seconds even, before he fell back into unconsciousness. On the plus side, however, I was released from my regular activities to fulfill my babysitting duties.

I sighed and continued spooning mouthfuls of ambrosia in his mouth, all the while replaying everything that happened since we found him on the porch of the Big House.

Grover had come to his senses a few hours after we found them. He told us that the boy's name was Percy (or, as Chiron had said, Perseus Jackson) and that he had fought the minotaur single-handedly when it made his mother disappear. I'll admit, I was a bit jealous at first. It's not everyday you get to put your training into use and fight the minotaur!

But that thought had quickly faded away when I saw how upset Grover was. He had already failed his first mission; I knew he couldn't afford to fail another one. I had patted his shoulder sympathetically, silently asking that Dionysus wouldn't reprimand him so hard. Grover had also updated me on all the crazy events that has been happening these days: the weird weather, the strange things happening up on Mount Olympus. He had also mentioned something about the summer solstice, which was only a few days from now, but he had shut up pretty quickly as soon as he had said it. I couldn't get him to tell me anything else.

I continued to absently feed Percy, wishing he'd open his eyes soon. Maybe he knows something about the summer solstice or whatever. A few drops of ambrosia dripped down his chin. I couldn't help but smirk as I scraped it up. It was then that I felt Percy stir next to me.

This is my chance, I thought. The gods must have answered my prayer.

As soon as his eyes were open, I asked him hastily, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I was hoping for some sign that he knew what was going on. No such luck.

"What?" he croaked.

I glanced around me to make sure no one was listening. I didn't want Chiron catching me interrogating the boy as soon as he opened his eyes. Frustrated, I said, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't..."

His voice trailed off as he stumbled back into a deep sleep. I heard knocking at the door. I filled his mouth with the rest of the ambrosia and went to open the door.

It was Argus. His hundred eyes were staring at me questioningly and I had a feeling he saw me talking to Percy. I mentally cursed and put on what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Percy's much better!" I said cheerfully.

Argus grunted, but didn't press me further. I knew he wasn't convinced.

"Did Chiron send you? Am I off babysitting duty?" I pressed, continuing my act.

Argus smiled a little and nodded. Argus rarely talks. When he talks, that's when you know something is wrong.

"Thanks, Argus," I said, reaching out an arm for the door handle. I paused and then turned back to Argus. "Oh, and Chiron said that we should bring Percy out on the porch once he starts getting better."

Argus nodded again and I walked out of the door, relieved to be going back to my regular duties again.

The next day, in the middle of archery practice, Lee Fletcher from Apollo sent me a message from Chiron, telling me to meet him and Mr. D (Dionysus) at the Big House.

I sighed inwardly. This better not be about Percy again. I was so not ready to spoon feed him and watch him drool again. Nonetheless, I gave Lee my thanks and trudged towards the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron were there waiting for me.

Chiron was in wheelchair form. I took that to mean that Percy was awake for good now. Chiron usually stayed in human form when he spoke with new campers. Otherwise, he prefered staying in his centaur form. Plus, Mr. D was there as well, and he hates campers. But I guess it's part of his job...or more like punishment for both him and us.

"Hey, Chiron," I greeted, stopping to lean on the railing at the front porch of the Big House. "Is Percy awake?"

Chiron nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you, dear."

I shrugged. "No problem."

Mr. D sighed deeply. "Yes, thank you, Annabelle, for taking care of yet another camper I have to be held responsible for."

Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Percy and Grover coming down from a small hill near the volleyball court. The ambrosia I fed him must've worked pretty well, because he didn't look like someone who got beat up by a minotaur and fell unconscious for three days. In fact, when he's not half dead, he actually looks decent and maybe even cute, in a way. He was clutching a shoebox in his hands, which I assumed was the spoils of his fight with the Minotaur.

Grover, on the other hand, looked absolutely miserable. I knew why. Dionysus probably did end up chewing him up. I had known Grover for years now, and he's one of my closest friends, even if I have reason to hate him. I would feel terrible if he couldn't get his searcher's license.

They had stopped at the steps of the porch, and I was close enough to hear Grover say to Percy, "That's Mr. D. He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."

I watched Percy's eyes widen as he took in Chiron and a look of recognition crossed his face. "Mr. Brunner!"

I had no idea what he was thinking, but Chiron obviously did. He smiled and replied, "Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

Chiron pointed at the chair next to Mr. D and I could see Percy was hesitant about sitting there.

Mr. D fixed his eyes on Percy sighed again, more heavily than the first. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

I hid a smile when I saw Percy scoot his chair farther away from Mr. D. Mr. D didn't seem to care, as usual.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called my name.

I came forward to stand next to Chiron.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy," Chiron introduced me. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron."

I looked at Percy and studied him now that he was closer. His head was a black mess of hair which he probably never bothered to take care of. He was staring back at me, his eyes the perfect shade of green, piercing through me.

I glanced at the box in his hands and said, "You drool in your sleep."

Then I turned and ran off towards the cabins. I could feel his embarrassment in the air as I left. I had no idea what had made me say it. I mean, I'm not usually that mean. No doubt he expected me to congratulate him or something, but...oh, well.

After stopping by my own cabin to pick up a book I've been reading, I arrived at Cabin Eleven: home of the children of Hermes, the messenger god. I paused to take a breath and knocked on the door. I walked in before there was an answer. They probably didn't even hear me anyway. The cabin was packed with campers. It always was. Cabin eleven was where you went if we didn't know who your mom or dad is. Some of them said hi to me or waved, but most of them ignored me. I looked around for Luke. He was the counselor here so he should know where to put Percy.

"Hey," a voice said behind me.

I spun around and my heart did a little tap dance when I saw who it was.

"Oh, hi, Luke!" I said nonchalantly. "I was just trying to find you. Chiron's putting Percy in this cabin until he's determined."

"He's that minotaur kid," Luke commented.

I laughed. "That's him,"

Luke looked around and then pointed at a small spot on the floor. "How about there? We could have him use a sleeping bag for now."

I shrugged. "Sure, you're the counselor."

He glanced at the book in my hands. "What you reading?"

"Architecture," I said lamely.

Luke grinned. "Of course. You want to be an architect one day, right?"

I nodded. "I want to build something that-"

Luke held up his hand and pointed at the door. "Alright, Annabeth. Why did I even ask you?" But he smiled to show that he didn't really mean it. He knew that once I started talking about architecture, it'd take a long time for me to stop.

"I have to wait for Percy anyway," I said, laughing, and stepped outside cabin eleven.

I leaned against the doorway and started reading. I got a few pages in when I heard Chiron's hooves down the hall. I closed my book and looked up as Chiron and Percy came to a stop in front of me. I looked at Percy critically, wondering which of the Olympian gods could be his "long lost" parent. So far, I was deciding on Zeus. Grover has said he was powerful, after all.

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted, and I realized I was still staring at Percy. I looked away as Chiron continued. "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

I watched as Percy took in the crowded room that he would be staying in for quite a while, depending on when he gets claimed. Chiron stood near the doorway, but the Hermes kids all stood up and bowed respectfully to him.

"Well, then," he said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

Then he galloped away.

I looked at Percy who was still staring at everyone. I figured he was just going to stand there cluelessly, so I decided to step in.

"Well?" I prompted him. "Go in."

He walked through the door and tripped. I rolled my eyes behind his back as some of the other campers snickered.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." I announced.

"Regular or undetermined?"

I looked around for the speaker and found Jacob, one of the senior Hermes kids.

"Undetermined," I answered for Percy.

Everybody groaned. I couldn't blame them. Their cabin was already the most crowded; they didn't need yet another undetermined camper.

Luke spoke up. "Now, now, camper. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

I smiled. Leave it to Luke to calm everything down.

"This is Luke," I introduced. I guess something must have given my feelings away because Percy looked at me critically. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. I steeled myself and got control of my emotions. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" he asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

My respect for Luke grew every minute. He was so kind and patient with everyone, and it didn't hurt for him to be good-looking.

I turned my attention back to Percy who looked at the tiny space he was given and asked, "How long will I be here?"

I felt a stab of sympathy for Percy. I knew how it felt to be an outsider; neglected by your parents.

Luke answered him. "Good question. Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed and I felt my short sympathy for him fade away. Di immortales, how dim can you get?

"Come on," I said. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," he said stupidly.

"Come on," I repeated and resisted the urge to smack some sense into him. I settled instead for grabbing his wrist and dragging him away.

* * *

**How was it? I kind of feel like that was really long lol. But whatever. Tell me what you think!**

**~annabeth669**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND...Chapter Three! This chapter was kind of hard to think up my own ideas since there really wasn't anything Percy and Annabeth experienced differently, but I got it done! ~^^**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or basic plot line. All rights go to Rick Riordan. :)**

* * *

I pulled Percy away until I thought we were far enough from any eavesdroppers in the Hermes cabin.

"Jackson," I said, "You have to do better than that."

"What?" was his reply.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. From someone who fought the minotaur without any training, he was pretty slow. And here, I thought he was a son of Zeus. Right.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." I mumbled, not intending for him to hear.

But unfortunately he did, and he started getting angry. "What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

I cut him off. "Don't talk like that! You know many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur!" Gods of Olympus..."What do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories..."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes." I repeated.

"And he died like, a gajillion years ago, right?" he asked, perplexed. "Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

He trailed off.

"Monsters don't die, Percy," I explained. "They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically. "That clears it up."

I mentally rolled my eyes. One thing for sure, he wasn't a son of Athena. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

I waited as he thought about it for a second. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

Finally a light goes on in that brain of his. Took long enough. "The Fur...I mean, your math teacher," I corrected myself. Names have power. That was one of the first things a demigod learned. "That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep," I answered, thinking back to a few days ago.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

I glanced nervously at the ground. Monsters tend to pop up when you say their names. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here," I warned. "We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy whined. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed and I followed his gaze towards the cabins: Zeus and Poseidon. I turned pale. I had a gut feeling that Percy would belong in one of the two. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent."

I stared at him, waiting for him to catch on. He didn't.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

I heard his voice break a little. "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," I said, and I really was. "But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. You dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

I sighed. It's the same with every new camper. They come in, chased by monsters, on the verge of death, and they still need more proof. So it was up to me or the other counselors to sort it all out. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that?" he challenged. "You know him?"

"No, of course not." Although it would make life much easier if I did.

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me." he retorted.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow. Here was the part where Annabeth shows the new camper how smart she is. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

I noticed Percy swallow hard. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign." I replied, on a roll. "The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind if hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your sense are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

I took a breath.

"You sound like...you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kids. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

Percy's face was ashen and it seemed like he had momentarily lost his ability to talk. Well, forgive me if I was being too blunt, but he needed to know. Percy's mouth opened to say something but he was interrupted.

"Well! A newbie!"

I saw Clarisse and three of her friends-Shannon, Lindsay, and Heather-strolling towards us.

I sighed. Percy was in for some serious trouble. "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse snorted. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

Friday night is capture the flag night. Athena has beaten Ares every time so far.

"Erre es korakas!" I said. It meant 'Go to the crows!' in Greek. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse replied, but I could tell she wasn't so sure after all those previous defeats.

She turned towards Percy instead. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," I answered. "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like...the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he said. At first I thought he was playing it safe, but then he ruined it by adding, "It explains the bad smell."

I wanted to strangle him. Why would you even say that?

Clarisse growled, like I was expecting. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," he corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

Clarisse did this to every new camper. It was never pleasant. But I tried to intervene for Percy's sake. "Clarisse-"

"Stay out of it, wise girl." she warned.

I pursed my lips, but I let it go. I was kind of curious to see how Percy would handle this. He handed me his shoebox with the minotaur hard and turned to face Clarisse. I'll admit, I was a bit impressed by his bravery, but he didn't stand a chance.

I followed them as Clarisse grabbed Percy's neck and dragged him towards the bathroom stalls. Percy was kicking and punching. I winced. Gods, this was not going to turn out well. I stayed by the corner.

Clarisse and her friends were laughing. I could tell Percy was struggling to get free.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material." Clarisse said, pushing him towards one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid."

Her friends snickered.

I winced again and put my hands to my face, watching through my fingers.

Clarisse forced Percy to his knees and pushed his head towards the toilet bowl. I didn't understand quite was happening, but all of a sudden, the water from the toilet shot out of the bowl. Clarisse screamed; Percy was sprawled on the floor.

A second blast of water hit Clarisse in the face and she fell on her butt. Her friends rushed to help her, but water from the other toilets and showers exploded. I screamed as I got doused with gallons to toilet water. Clarisse and her buddies were pushed out of the bathroom from the mass of water, but someone, I remained in the same spot, staring in shock.

What the Hades...?

The water shut off abruptly, but the entire bathroom was flooded. I looked around for Percy, wondering if he got pushed out as well. I found him sitting on the only dry spot on the bathroom floor. He was completely dry.

Questions reeled around in my head.

"How did you..." I trailed off as Percy stood up, shaky.

"I don't know."

We walked to the door. Outside,Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. It's not everyday that you see Clarisse completely dripping with water after attempting to bully a new camper.

She looked at Percy with absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

I hoped Percy would know enough by now to back off, but his arrogance got the better of him. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back, dragging her toward cabin five.

I stared at Percy. A thought was beginning to form in my head.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

I pushed the thought away and thought more logically. He had just proven to be a powerful camper and since I was counselor of the Athena cabin...

"I'm thinking," I replied. "That I want you on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

**Add and review please! :)**

**Thanks all,**

**~annabeth669**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I present to you...CHAPTER FOUR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS/PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! :)**

* * *

I was still dripping wet as I toured Percy to several other places. Everywhere we went, campers stared and pointed. I wasn't surprised. Incidents like these tend to spread like wildfire at camp. I showed Percy the metal shop, the arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall, but my heart wasn't really in the tour. I kept thinking about what Percy did back in the stalls. I was a bit troubled, partly because he got my soaked in toilet water, and partly because of what it could mean. He had made the water shoot out. It wasn't an accident, that much I knew. Only the son of a powerful god would be able to do that...one god in particular...

If he was, then that'd be a problem. I would probably have to ignore him for the rest of my life because of the rivalry. But I didn't let myself think too much about it.

A child of Zeus, I told myself. He's going to be the one who will take me on a quest.

I led Percy to the canoeing lake and stopped. He could follow the trail back to the cabins while I get my thoughts together.

"I've got training to do," I said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Percy apologized.

I almost laughed. Of course he'd think I was mad at him for that. I made a split-second decision and decided to let him think that. "Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

I looked at him skeptically and I saw that he had come to the same conclusion I had.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I suggested.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." I knew I was taking a risk. Not many people could speak to the Oracle and stay sane. But it was the only way.

Percy stared at the lake. A couple of naiads appeared and smiled and waved at him. Percy hesitated then waved back.

"Don't encourage them," I warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," he repeated. He had a look on his face that I've seen on many new campers. "That's it. I want to go home now."

I frowned. "Don't you get, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

I rolled my eyes, making sure Percy didn't see. "I mean not human. Not totally human, anyways. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know."

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Then he said, "God. Half-god."

I nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's..crazy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" I challenged. "What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" I stopped abruptly and corrected himself. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods," I said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

My hands tightened around the pier railing. My dad? I scoffed in my head. What dad? He kicked me out when I was seven. "My dad is a professor at West Point," I said instead. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human." Percy commented wisely.

"What? You assume it has to be male god who finds a human female attractive?" I scoffed. "How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

I straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined," I said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

I gave him a cautious look. How naive. But I didn't want to burst his bubble a second time and who knows? Maybe his mom did know. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

I ran my palm along the rail, taking my time to answer. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always...Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

I wasn't necessarily thinking of my own mom. Athena had guided me countless times. She had led me to Camp Half-Blood. But I knew many of the undetermined campers in the Hermes cabin were resentful. I couldn't blame them. They don't even know who their parents are, and probably never will.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said, interrupting my thoughts. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," I answered, preparing myself for a long speech. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

I shook my head. Which is fortunate for us. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specifically summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So...you're a year-rounder?"

I nodded and pulled out my leather necklace. It had five clay beads on it: one for each summer I've been here. I had also strung my dad's ring on it; he had sent it to me after I ran away with a letter saying he loved me. I had stuffed the letter somewhere in my chest.

"I've been here since I was seven," I explained. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

I twisted the ring while debating whether I should tell him. "None of your business," I decided.

"Oh." I could tell that he was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to spill all my secrets to an (almost) stranger. "So...I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless..." I stopped. I didn't want to get his hopes up. It rarely happens anyway. Not that I was bitter.

"Unless?" he persisted.

"You were granted a quest. But that that hardly ever happens. The last time..."

I trailed off, thinking back to Luke's quest to the Garden of the Hesperides. It hadn't gone well. He had come back with a long jagged scar on his cheek. Chiron had decided that he wouldn't issue any more quests soon after that.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."

I tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well...no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

I clenched my fists, rattling my brain for an answer. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders-Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during winter solstice" I explained. "That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But...how did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." I looked at him questioningly, forgetting that he was new. "You are a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure."

"Right after we visited," I continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting, A couple of times since, I've overheard the satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping...I mean-Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

I've wanted a quest ever since I was seven, and this could be my chance. I knew Chiron thought I was too young, but maybe if Percy was there...but Percy shook his head and my hopes fell.

"I've got to get a quest," I muttered to myself. "I'm _not_ too young. If they would just tell me the problem..."

I could tell Percy's attention was drifting away when we both smelled the barbeque. I heard his stomach growl and I told him to go on. I traced the Greek alphabet absentmindedly on the railing with my finger as Percy ran back towards the cabins. Everything was so strange lately, and I had to figure out why.

_So why won't Chiron give me a quest?_

* * *

**Sorry, this ended really weirdly. Still, hope you like it!**

**Review please! I want to know how this is.**

**P.S. The Blood of Olympus was amazing! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! :)**

* * *

I went back to my cabin afterwards, where my siblings were waiting for dinner.

"How's the new kid?" Malcolm asked when he saw me.

"Clueless," I sighed. Then I added, "Like all the other new campers."

Malcolm smirked. "Well, not everyone is as smart as you, Chase."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my book from my bunk. I opened the book, but I really wasn't concentrating. Everything has been so complicated these days. First the weather, then the satyrs getting agitated, and now Percy. I had hoped that he was the half-blood who would me on a quest; the one in the Great Prophecy. But the water...that was not a good sign.

The conch horn sounded just then, interrupting my thoughts.

I scrambled up from the bed, setting my book on my pillow. "Six, fall in!" The cabin followed me out in order of seniority. Campers from the other cabins joined us and we all headed down with the satyrs and naiads. I led the Athena cabin to table six as everyone started filling in the mess hall pavilion.

I looked around and found Percy sitting with the Hermes kid. He liked super uncomfortable, probably because his butt was barely on the seat. I resisted the urge to laugh and turned back to my own table. I was sitting next to Malcolm and across from Eddie. They were having a heated argument about who we should ally with for this week's capture the flag.

"Hephaestus," Eddie suggested. "We made a great team last time. We can put them on defense again."

Malcolm shook his head. "I might remind you that we lost last time. If we ally with them again, we won't be able to ally with Apollo because of their size and we'll lose our offensive advantage."

Eddie opened his mouth to disagree but Malcolm looked at me. "What do you think, Annabeth?"

"I think we should make an alliance with Hermes," I said.

"Because of that new kid?" Eddie asked.

I nodded. "I think we'll put him at the creek to defend if we come to an agreement with Hermes. I have a plan in mind and I have a feeling it's going to work."

Malcolm considered it. "I agree, but I think we should ally with Apollo as well. Then we'll have a strong defense and offense."

We both looked at Eddie. He sighed, realizing that it was the best plan we've come up with. "Fine, but I say we-"

He stopped as Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion. It was amazing how fast we all grew silent. He raised a glass and said, "To the gods!"

We all raised our own glasses. "To the gods!"

"Yum," I heard Lexi say as she filled up her plate with cheese of every kind. I shuddered. Lexi was from Wisconsin, and she's literally obsessed with cheese. I didn't care much for it, and instead chose some fresh bread and barbeque, along with a ripe bunch of grapes for Athena.

I stood up and the rest of my siblings did the same, heading towards the fire. I scraped the grapes into the fire and said, "Athena." I wanted to say more, but there was a line so I went back to the table after taking a huge whiff of the smoke. It smelled delicious.

"Root beer," I said to my empty glass after I sat back down. The glass filled with my favorite drink. I dumped a scoop of vanilla ice cream in the root beer and began digging in.

An hour later, we were finishing up our food and cleaning up. Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

We fell silent again as Mr. D stood up from the head table with a huge sigh. "Yes, I supposed I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

The Ares table cheered and I rolled my eyes along with the rest of my cabin.

"Personally," Mr. D continued. "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

We all cheered and ran down to the amphitheater. The rest of the night went on smoothly, but as we headed back to our cabins, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**I know. This was probably the shortest chapter in the history of Fanfiction. I'm so sorry! But that's where the chapter ended in the book, so that's where I stopped it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer :D**

**Anyways. Review please! :)**

**~annabeth669**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! SO. SO. SO. SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but you know, with Thanksgiving break and all. Just been so busy catching up with family and stuff. Hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving like I did! :)**

**But without further ado...Chapter Six!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

The morning after, and all the mornings after that, I taught Percy Ancient Greek and everything essential he needed to know. I guess I kind of became his personal mentor, after Chiron, of course. I'll admit, he needed a lot of work, but all things considered, he wasn't as awful as some of the other campers I've taught. He caught on quickly, and towards the end of the week, he was reading a few lines in Ancient Greek without too much trouble.

After every lesson, I'd go back to the Athena cabin, and think about his parentage and what his arrival at camp could mean. The counselors had tried to figure out what cabin he belongs to, but it was difficult work. He couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't shoot...the only thing he could do was canoeing. It made me more suspicious of who his dad could be, but I tried not to think too much about it.

It had been three days since Percy had first arrived to camp, and things were settling back down into a regular routine. Archery with Chiron, duels with the Ares cabin, and of course, the Athena cabin was preparing for tomorrow's capture the flag. We had already made alliances with Apollo and Hermes, going along with the plan I had in mind.

"We'll divide the Hermes and Apollo cabins in half," I told Malcolm and Lexi now. It was the break before dinner and we were sitting on Lexi's bunk bed with a map of the woods laid out in front of us. I know, we still had another day to plan, but hey, we are children of Athena, after all. We like to be prepared. The rest of the cabin were doing some extra reading and studying and whatever.

"We'll send all of Athena and one group of Hermes and Apollo into enemy territory. We'll be sticking more to offense this week. Ranged combat and speed will be on our side. I'll ask Luke to lead that group; I'll join him." I continued.

Lexi nodded. "What about defense?"

"I can lead that with Lee," Malcolm offered.

"Great."

"Wait," Lexi said. We both turned towards her. "What about the defense at the creek? We always have some people there at each game."

I grinned slyly. "We'll station Percy there."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "Just the expert canoer?"

"Don't worry. I'll come help him out after I know we're gonna get the flag. And he'll do fine," I assured him. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

Friday morning came and the Athena cabin and I went about our daily activities. After lunch, I headed towards the arena to get in some extra practice before tonight's game. After a few minutes of hacking away at the practice dummies, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Nice move," Luke commented. He had his sword in his hand.

I blew my hair out of my face. "Thanks. Come to practice?"

Luke grinned. "I was going to use the dummies, but..." He made a big show of examining what was left of them.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, good thing I'm here, right?." Then I leaped towards him with my dagger in hand.

"Whoa!" Luke stumbled backwards as my dagger swiped inches past his face. I know, it was completely unfair of me, but to his credit, he got out of his shock pretty fast and was soon forcing me to go completely on defense.

I scrunched up my face in concentration, managing to parry each of his attacks. But I knew I couldn't keep it up forever and besides, I was at a disadvantage with the dagger. We battled for a few more minutes until Luke connected the hilt of his sword with mind and twisted. My hand went limp and the dagger fell out of my hands.

I let out a breath. "Neat trick," I grumbled, remembering the day when I had used the same trick on one of the Ares kids.

Luke wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." He glanced down at my dagger. "Still using the same one, huh?"

I looked down so he couldn't see me blush. "Yeah. It just feels right."

There was an awkward silence between us, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Something had changed between Luke and I after he got back from his quest. He just seemed so distant now. I kept thinking that the old Luke would've made a joke out of it or something.

"So," he said finally. "You going back to the cabins?"

I nodded, so we walked back to the cabins together after getting a long drink of ice cold water. After a few moments of silence, Luke said, "So, Percy's a really good swordsman."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Better than you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, he disarmed me with his first try yesterday."

I whistled. Not many people could disarm Luke, especially not a new camper. "Impressive. That reminds me...I was thinking up a plan for capture the flag this week."

"Go on," he said.

"It's simple," I began. "I figure our biggest problem is the Ares cabin so if we get them out of the way, then we can beat their defense easily. You can lead a group around the flank while Lee distracts the smaller defense."

"And just how do you think we'll get rid of them?" he asked disbelievingly.

I smiled. "Well, we both know Clarisse long enough that we know she'd never let someone get the best of her without getting revenge back."

Luke nodded slowly as if he was seeing where I was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking we'd put someone at the creek for border patrol. Then, if we're right about Clarisse, then she and the rest of her cabin will go for that person and leave us with a better chance of getting the flag."

"But who..." Luke's eyes widened. "No way. You're using him as bait?!"

I grinned sheepishly. "He'll survive. Or do you not remember how he completely doused Clarisse in toilet water?"

"But a newbie?" he asked doubtfully.

I shrugged. "You say he's good with a sword, and I've seen what he can do."

Luke sighed. "Well, it's worth a try."

I punched him. "You just won't admit that it's a great plan."

"We should be getting back," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

* * *

After the duel with Luke, I collapsed in my bed, too tired to do anything but sleep. I had made sure that Luke would tell Lee the plan before I left. It felt like only minutes before one of my siblings was waking me up for dinner. I rubbed my eyes groggily, thinking, What a great way to start a capture the flag game.

Nonetheless, I managed to get up and bring my cabin to the pavilion, and by the time dinner was almost over, I was feeling a lot better. I left with Malcolm and Lexi a little earlier to grab the banner for capture the flag, seeing that Clarisse and two of her siblings were doing the same.

"Ready?" I asked Malcolm and Lexi.

They nodded just as the conch horn sounded. We ran into the pavilion with our silk banner as everyone stood and cheered. Our banner was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of Athena's symbols, a barn owl and olive tree. From the other side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her cabin mates came running in with a similar banner, except red and painted with Ares' symbols, a boar and bloody spear.

The noise was deafening, although I suppose I'd gotten used to it after years of being here. Chiron announced the teams as I prepped my siblings with last minute instructions. I was confident we were going to get the flag this week.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were covered with battle equipment, as usual. I grabbed a breastplate, shield, and a helmet with a blue horsehair plume, deciding that I would stick with my dagger. I checked my pockets to make sure that my Yankees cap was still there. It was a gift from my mother when I was younger and had the ability to turn me invisible. It came in really useful at times.

"Blue team, forward!" I yelled when everyone had on their armor. I led the team down the path to the south woods, our armor clanking as we marched. The red teamed screamed insults at us as the headed off their own way, but we ignored them.

Just wait till we kick their butts.

"Hey."

I kept marching, glancing at Percy next to me.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

I knew he was joking, but my hand drifted involuntarily to where my invisible cap was. After all, he was currently in the Hermes cabin.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," I said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

He nodded. "Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy," I assured him. "Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

Then I pushed ahead, before I could feel too guilty.

After setting the flag on top of Zeus's Fist and making sure that our defense was all ready, I walked over to Luke and Lee to go over last minute plans.

"For the love of Apollo, we got it, Annabeth," Lee groaned. "You've only told us like, fifteen million times."

I frowned at him.

"I'll take my group with Malcolm and attack their defense head on. Then Luke will take his group around the flank, grab the flag, and win the game."

I sighed. "Fine,"

Lee and Malcolm ran off with their group towards the north.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked me after they had left.

"I'm gonna help Percy out after you guys leave." I answered.

Luke shook his head. "I still can't believe-"

"Just go!" I ordered in what I hoped was an authoritative tone.

Luke laughed and ran the other way with his group, disappearing into the woods. I counted to fifty before I heard the first sounds of fighting. Hopefully, the Ares cabin were already gone by then.

I turned towards Lexi and Becca who were guarding the flag. "I'm going to the creek. You guys got it here?"

Becca nodded. "Of course."

I put on my invisibility cap and ran back towards the creek, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Cream the punk!" I heard Clarisse's voice in the distance.

At least I was right about her.

I put on a burst of speed and got to the creek just as Percy slammed his shield in one of the Ares camper's face. His sword slashed another guy's horsehair plume. I watched in amazement as Clarisse ran towards Percy, her spear crackling with electricity. As Clarisse thrust it at him, Percy caught the spear with his shield and and sword and snapped it in half.

"Ah!" Clarisse screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

I sympathized with her just for a second. I knew her father had given her that spear and a gift from a parent who never seems to be around is something you treasure.

But that sympathy vanished when elated screams erupted around me. I turned around and saw Luke running towards our side, campers flanked around him.

"A trick!" Clarisse shouted. "It was a trick."

I had to resist the urge to laugh in her face as Luke ran into blue territory. I cheered with the rest of the blue team, even though I knew no one could see me. The red banner shimmered and turned silver, replacing the boar and spear with the symbol of Hermes. I grinned to myself and looked for Percy in the midst of the chaos.

I found him standing in the same spot in the creek and ran over to him, still invisible.

"Not bad, hero." I congratulated. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" I asked, taking off the cap.

Percy frowned. "You set me up," he accused. "You put me there because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

I shrugged, trying not to show that I did feel a bit guilty. But the plan worked, didn't it? "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in but..." I shrugged again. "You didn't need my help."

I inspected him, noticing a wound on his arm. There was a huge scratch that I was sure hadn't been there when I left him before the game. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," he said. "What do you think?"

"No." I insisted. "It was a sword cut. Look at it."

He looked down and as we watched, the scratch turned into a small scar and disappeared.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

"I-I don't get it," he stammered.

I looked at the water and Clarisse's broken spear and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Just do it."

He stepped out and my suspicions were confirmed. He stumbled, but I caught him before he could fall.

"Oh, Styx," I cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want...I assumed it would be Zeus..."

But I knew it wasn't true. I had seen signs of his parentage multiple times since he got here, but I just had to convince myself otherwise.

I jumped as a howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died.

Not possible, I thought as my eyes found a huge hellhound on the rocks above us.

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek.

I shook myself out of my daze and drew my sword. "Percy, run!"

I stepped in front of him to defend him, but the hellhound leaped over me, heading straight for Percy. I screamed as it hit him, raking its claws through his armor. In that split second, a cluster of Chiron's arrows appeared on the its back. The hellhound fell dead.

Chiron came up next to us with his bow in hand.

"Di immortales!" I said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't...they're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner still in his hand. Distantly, I thought to myself, Where was he before?

"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" Clarisse yelled.

I would have screamed at her, but I had other problems going on. The thing with Percy, for instance. I barely heard Chiron quietly scolding her.

"You're wounded," I told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," I said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the water. I could see his body relaxing as his wounds healed. Then I looked up and I groaned inwardly as some of the other campers gasped. Even though I suspected it for a long time, I still couldn't believe it. Above Percy's head was a small, green trident spinning; its aura full of power. It was a sign. A symbol.

We haven't had a claiming in a long time. Especially not this one. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time the sea god had claimed a child at Camp Half-Blood.

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy stammered. "I'm sorry..."

He trailed off as he realized we weren't staring at him, but instead the stupid symbol above his head.

"Percy," I said, deciding to help him out for the last time. I pointed at the fading trident. "Um..."

Percy looked up, his face a mask of confusion.

"Your father," I murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

We all stared kneeling. The sea god was one of the Big Three, so naturally, we had to show his children respect. Even if we didn't like it. It was probably the first time I sympathized with the Ares cabin.

"My father?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

**I just wanna thank those people who have reviewed/favorited/added this story. Thanks so much! It means a lot to me. **

**~annabeth669**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Chapter Seven! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chiron moved Percy to cabin three the next morning. Normally, he would've been moved right away, but I guess with everything he's been through, it was an exception. He was like Thalia, I realized one day, a demigod who wasn't supposed to be born. As much as I hated him, I didn't want him to end up with Thalia's fate...or worse.

Everyone avoided him, even the Ares cabin. I knew people were talking about him. I overheard Beckendorf from Hephaestus once questioning whether it was a good idea to accept him into camp, considering the amount of danger he seems to have put on the camp.

Not that I felt bad for him.

It's not natural for a child of Athena to befriend a child of Poseidon. Even Ava, one of the nicest Athena kids, steered clear of him. Our parents are mortal...well, immortal...enemies. What would my mother say if I went on a quest with him? But I really wanted a quest, and I was sure Percy could give one to me.

I groaned aloud as I remembered I still had to tutor Percy. It was almost breakfast, which meant I only had about two more hours before I had to endure the inevitable.

Lexi's head popped down from the bunk above me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just thinking."

"As always," she grinned, climbing down and getting ready for inspection.

I sighed and got up as well, straightening my bed as the sound of campers waking up to the morning filled the cabin.

_Great. Another day begins._

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" Percy asked cheerfully.

I scowled at him. "What do you think?"

Percy shrugged and started to say something, but I cut him off. "Homer, duh!"

"But-"

I shoved the book at him and he shut up, sighing loudly.

I sat down next to him, not even pretending to pay attention as he stumbled through the book. I could be getting in some actual practice if I wasn't teaching him how to read, I thought resentfully.

After what seemed like hours, I stopped Percy in the middle of a sentence and decided that it was enough for one day. Without speaking to him, I took the book away from him and stalked back to the cabins.

"A quest with a son of Poseidon?" I muttered to myself. "With that dirty, rotten seaweed brain? There has to be another way. I've got to make a plan, but how?"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Luke in front of me until it was too late. I crashed into him, the book flying from my hands and landed on my butt.

How embarrassing.

Luke laughed and helped me up, scooping the book in his hands in one fluid motion.

"You okay?" he asked, still chuckling.

I blew a strand of my blond hair away as I felt my face reddening. "I'm fine."

"You usually pay more attention than that," Luke observed. "Is something wrong?"

I debated in my head whether to tell him anything, but then scolded myself. This is Luke. If I couldn't tell him, who else could I tell?

"It's Percy," I said, letting out a long breath. "You know the rivalry with Athena and Poseidon, right?"

He nodded.

"Well," I continued, "I really want a quest, and I feel like he could be the one I'm waiting for, but how am I supposed to act all friendly with him without my mother blowing me up?"

Luke's face darkened. "I understand what you mean."

I stepped back from him. There was just something in his face that seemed...off.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He walked away after giving me a small nod. I frowned. Something was definitely not right with him these days. I sighed, wondering just how complicated my life was going to get. I was about to find out.

* * *

A few days later, things began to change. Big time.

I got up a little earlier that day to go for a run along the beach. Grabbing my Yankees cap (you never know!) I headed outside, jogging towards the beach.

A few Apollo campers playing an early morning game of volleyball with the satyrs. I would've bet a couple of drachmas that the satyrs were going to win, judging from what was going on so far. The Aphrodite kids were heading towards the lake, probably to catch up on the latest gossip.

I was starting up a steady pace when I heard thunder roaring in the distance, making me jump. I slowed to a walk and stared up at the sky. It was dark with storm clouds, but I pushed my uneasy feeling away. The camp had magical borders to ward off weather like that. But still...

I looked up for a couple more seconds then began to run again. I heard the campers back at the volleyball pit screaming in frustration. I laughed aloud, forgetting about everything that was going on in that moment.

But of course, the Fates had other plans.

Thunder boomed again, this time louder than the first. I ignored it and continued running. It was only after I felt water on my nose that I began to worry.

"_Di immortales!"_, I yelped.

Well, forgive me if I freaked out because of a rain drop, but I couldn't help myself. It never rained unless we wanted it too. I ran for the Big House, wanting to demand Chiron for answers. As I got closer to the porch, Chiron opened the door, almost like he expected me.

"Ah, Annabeth," he said, waving me in. "I was going to find you."

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as I dried myself.

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder, wheeling his wheelchair back inside. "Sit, and then I'll explain."

I plopped down on a chair around the pinochle table and noticed Grover sitting a few seats away from me. "Hey," I greeted.

Grover nodded at me miserably, chewing on a Diet Coke can. I frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"So," I began. "Why did you need me?"

"You want a quest, right?" Chiron asked me.

I sat up straighter. "Yes...?"

"Before I tell you anything, you have to tell me that you want this quest, no matter what," he warned.

I nodded eagerly. Finally! "I volunteer for whatever quest you have in mind." I paused. "Wait...does this have something to do with Percy and whatever crazy stuff is going on today?"

Chiron smiled. "Right as always, child."

I groaned. "So I'm going to save the world with him?"

Chiron chuckled. "Annabeth, you'll learn to settle your differences with him one day. In the meantime, I'll explain everything to you."

He went to say how Zeus' lightning bolt, the lightning bolt, was stolen. Zeus had accused Poseidon of setting Percy up to steal it. I honestly couldn't disagree less. Percy couldn't steal a hair if it was right in front of him. Chiron also explained that Percy had agreed to take up the quest to find and return the lightning bolt by the summer solstice. He was up in the attic getting his prophecy from the Oracle right now.

I grimaced, remembering when I had snuck up to the attic when I was seven and found the Great Prophecy. It still gives me nightmares.

"So that's it?" I asked when Chiron had finished. "Just find the lightning bolt?"

Chiron nodded. "And avoid...trouble."

It was the way he said it that got my gears working. Trouble we haven't faced before during training. We all knew that it wasn't Percy who stole the lightning bolt and he got attacked by a Fury and a hellhound, so the only possibility would be...

Chiron looked at me and I knew he knew that we had the same conclusion.

I took in the news in my head. Go to the outside world, find the lightning bolt, avoid Hades' monsters, all in ten days.

Easy.

I gave Chiron a thumbs up. "I'm in,"

"I assumed so," Chiron said, smiling. "And I believe it would be wise to put on your cap. Percy's coming down, and I don't want to surprise him just yet."

I sighed, remembering the down side of this quest. "Sure," Then I put on my cap, getting up from the chair to stand behind Chiron.

A few moments later, Percy came down, his face grim and a bit horrified. That's what meetings with the Oracle does to you.

"Well?" Chiron asked him.

Percy slumped into the chair I was sitting on earlier. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward excitedly. "That's great!"

I wasn't so sure. The Oracle would never give prophecies if it were that easy.

Chiron voiced my doubts. "What did the Oracle say exactly? This is important."

"She...she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron looked doubtful, like me. "Anything else?"

Percy hesitated, and I could tell both Chiron I knew he was holding something back. "No," he said finally. "That's about it."

"Very well, Percy," Chiron said, deciding not to press on the matter. "But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said, not buying it. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

I rolled my eyes. I had to travel with this seaweed brain?

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, quite," Chiron replied patiently. "Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing into an oath to have no more children, and oath both of them have now broken."

"Hades."

That took a while.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

"Whoa, wait." Grover protested, aluminum scraps dribbling out of his mouth, "Wh-what?"

Guess he didn't catch on earlier.

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover stammered. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like the kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Great," Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"But a quest to..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

There was silence around the table as Percy and Grover took this all in. I saw Percy's fists clench. There was some strong emotion he was emitting. Grover, on the other hand, was eating the pinochle cards like the does when he's nervous.

I sighed. I knew the only reason Grover wanted to go was so he could get his searcher's license. This was definitely not on his "Finding Demigods List".

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron. "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

I wanted to punch him. Coward.

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron answered. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross into each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

Not for the first time, I felt resentment. Resentment towards the gods for using us only for their purposes. We weren't going to be pawns in their games.

I felt an unexpected stab of anger and took a deep breath, getting my emotions under control. Besides, I chided myself. The gods aren't all that bad. I guess.

Percy voiced what I was thinking. "You're saying I'm being used."

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

Percy fell silent. I waited for his next retort, but it never came.

Instead he asked Chiron, "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"I had my suspicions," Chiron replied. "As I said...I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

I bit my lip. Why didn't Chiron tell me earlier? I could've avoided him all together if I had known for sure in the very beginning.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron clarified.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right."

For a few seconds, I rethought my decision to join the quest. It did kind of seem like an impossible mission. I shook my head. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I will not back out on my first quest. Like I said earlier, easy.

Grover spoke up. "Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?"

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

I scoffed. What a loyal friend.

"Oh..." Grover shifted in his seat. "No...it's just that satyrs and underground places...well..."

I gulped as I realized what he meant, even if Percy didn't. Last time we were underground, well, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Led us straight into a cyclop's den. I almost watched Luke and Thalia get eaten alive. I felt my eyes blur and blinked the tears away before they could fall, focusing back on the present.

Grover took a deep breath and stood up. "You saved my life, Percy. If...if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

I could see Percy's face light up. Oh, wow. Bromance right there.

"All the way, G-man." Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised, but I wasn't. It took about oh, a couple of years, for Percy to catch on. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

Duh.

"Oh," Percy said smartly. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked. I almost wanted to hold him back. Let Percy figure it out himself. He didn't seem to get anything otherwise. And it wouldn't be such a loss if he got fried by lightning. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head, his face turning pink.

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long quest.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down alive."

As if on cue, lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said. "So, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron replied. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

I figured that was probably the time to take off my cap, so I did, stuffing it into my back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," I said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said. "I supposed you have a plan, wise girl?"

I flushed with anger. How dare he mock me. "Do you want my help or not?"

Percy hesitated, and I could see the desperation in his eyes. "A trio. That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

I looked out the window and saw rain pouring down in sheets. Awesome. My first quest in a few hours.

"No time to waste," Chiron continued. "I think you should all get packing."

* * *

**As always, reviews are always welcomed! :)**

**~annabeth669**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter Eight is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

I went back to the cabin to pack like Chiron suggested. I was greeted by my siblings who congratulated me on getting a quest. Zeus knows how fast news spread in camp.

"I am insanely jealous!" Becca gushed, waving me inside.

I gave her a tiny smile, not bothering to remind her that I would be traveling with the son of our mother's worse enemy. Plus, I was kind of excited for my first quest.

I made my way to my bunk with everyone crowding around me.

"You have to tell us everything when you get back!"

"You're so lucky! First quest of the year!"

"Don't die!"

Finally, Malcolm raised his voice over the chaos. "You guys, let her pack, for Athena's sake!"

I shot him a grateful look as everyone finally dispersed, going back to their own stuff.

"You're in charge for now," I told Malcolm as I stuffed an architecture book into my backpack.

Malcolm gave me a mock salute. "You got it ma'am!" I smiled as I slid my bronze dagger up my shirt sleeve.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking back towards the Big House to meet up with Percy and Grover. We were each given a canteen of nectar, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia, and money in case we needed it. Another fifteen minutes later, the camp wished us luck and sent us on our way. I was getting a bit jumpy; my first quest!

Chiron was waiting for us next to Thalia's tree in wheelchair form. Next to him stood Argus, who I was told usually drove campers to the city.

"This is Argus," Chiron told Percy. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

I smirked. Chiron was trying to be punny.

We heard footsteps behind us and all turned around to see Luke running up the hill, carrying a pair of what looked like basketball shoes. I knew better. Luke had a pair during his own quest from his dad. Flying shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."

I blushed. Pathetic. I noticed Percy staring at me and I blushed even more.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told Percy. "And I thought...um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers and he took them, looking confused.

I watched quietly as Luke shouted, _"Maia!"_

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, making Percy drop them in surprise. I laughed, but Percy was too caught up in the shoes to notice. The shoes flapped around on the ground and slowly folded up until it disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..."

Percy blushed and looked like he didn't know what to say. Finally, he settled with, "Hey, man. Thanks."

Cliche.

"Listen, Percy..." Luke hesitated. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just...kill some monsters for me, okay?"

He shook his hand and patted Grover's head. I about died when he gave me a goodbye hug. It used to be perfectly normal for him to hug me, but now...

"You're hyperventilating." Percy accused once Luke left.

"Am not." I protested. Who does he think he is?

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh..." I tried to come up with a good comeback. "Why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"

Then I stopped towards a white SUV for good measure, hearing Argus following behind me.

I leaned on the door of the van and pouted. At myself for being so obvious. At Percy for being so annoying. It's not like I like like Luke. He's just a big brother...right?

My thoughts were interrupted by Grover yelling at the top of his lungs, flying sideways down the hill. It immediately made me feel better.

"Ow...my head..." Grover groaned as the wings on his shoes folded up and he stumbled to a stop.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh and extended a hand to help him up. "I think the shoes like you."

"Oh, geez..." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Hopefully that won't happen too often."

I laughed aloud this time and shook my head. "New magic item?"

He nodded, still wincing. "Percy can't use it because of the whole Zeus's-domain thing."

"What's taking him so long anyway?" I asked, trying not to sound too irritated. I looked at Percy with Chiron at the top of the hill. He was throwing something down the hill, like a pen, or something. And he looked like we had all the time in the world, which we most certainly did not.

Do you blame me for being annoyed?

Grover shrugged and climbed into the back seat of the car. I sighed and climbed in with him, playing with my invisibility cap to pass the time.

Finally, I heard Percy coming down the hill. I looked out the window and saw Percy standing next to the van, looking up at Chiron, who gave him a salute with his bow.

* * *

As Argus drove us out of camp, I could feel my nerves tingling with excitement. I couldn't believe that after all these years of pestering Chiron, I finally had a quest! Even if I had to spend a week with seaweed brain, who was sitting next to me, peering out the window.

"So far so good," he told me. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

I gave him an irritated look. Seriously? "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," I said, which was kind of true. I wouldn't have hated him if he were any other demigod.

"Could've fooled me."

I folded my cap. "Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

I sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza-that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

In truth, I never really got why Athens chose my mother's olive tree instead of Poseidon's spring. I've always liked water. But of course, if my mom could hear me, I probably would've been incinerated.

I thought about this as traffic caught up to us. It was raining when we reached Manhattan. Argus dropped us off at Greyhound Station, staying to help us unload our bags and get our tickets until driving back to camp.

After checking over our tickets, I pulled out my architecture book and began flipping through the pages, distinctly hearing Grover and Percy chatting behind me. Even though I loved architecture and dreamed of being an architect one day, the book got kinda boring after a while. Percy and Grover finally stopped talking about whatever, but the bus still wasn't here yet. We decided to start a game of Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples.

I had lots of practice at camp with this kind of stuff. I was able to bounce the apple off almost anywhere. Surprisingly, Percy wasn't all that bad. At least he kept the apple in the air.

Percy tossed the apple to Grover. Fortunately, Grover caught it. Unfortunately, he ate it. The apple had gotten a little too close to his mouth, and well, that was the end of our little Hacky Sack game, I guess.

It didn't matter though. Percy and I were cracking up at Grover's mistake, ignoring his feeble attempts to apologize.

Our fun ended when the bus came.

Our moods completely changed. I could feel something bad was on the air. Grover felt it too. He sniffed the air, on the alert for monsters.

I grew wary as well, sliding one hand in and out of my sleeve with the dagger and the other holding my cap. I could tell Percy was too, as he kept looking behind him, like something was going to jump out.

We finally managed to get on board and sat in the back of the bus. Percy relaxed a little, but I wasn't. I slapped my cap against my thigh, staring at the line of passengers boarding the bus.

Just when I was about to let my guard down, I spotted a trio of ladies coming into the bus. They all wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless knitted hat. They all carried a big paisley purse.

Hades's Furies. I would recognize them anywhere.

I clamped my hand onto Percy's knee to warn him. "Percy."

Percy took one look at the old ladies and slid down in his seat, trembling. "She didn't stay dead long," he said, trying to sound brave but failing miserably. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," I said. "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"

I could tell Grover was terrified. I was with him the last time we met those three hags. As was Luke and Thalia. They chased us to camp. We barely made it; at least, Luke and I did.

But now was not the time to dwell on this. Percy and Grover didn't look like they were going to step up anytime soon, so I decided to take charge.

"It's okay," I said, thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" I suggested, trying to keep calm as I looked and found none.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said naively. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," I reminded him. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

I thought about it for a while. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit...?

I trailed off as we hit the Lincoln Tunnel. The bus was completely dark except for the lights down the aisle.

One of the hags, the one Percy called Mrs. Dodds, got up. "I need to use the restroom," she announced.

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

Well, this sucks, I thought as the three Furies came down the aisle for their "bathroom break". I had to come up with a new plan. Escaping isn't going to work. We're going to have to fight our way out. Unless...

"I've got it," I said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside change they might not notice us," I said, wondering why I was willing to fight for him. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

I gave Grover a small smile as Percy took the Yankees cap and disappeared. It must take every ounce of Grover's courage to do this.

I patted his knee encouragingly. "It's okay. We've been through this before, remember? And we got through it."

Grover stopped trembling and nodded determinedly. "They won't get him this time."

We watched as the lead Fury stalked towards us. Then suddenly, she stopped and sniffed at the air. Her head swiveled towards an empty seat in the middle of the bus.

I held my breath. Percy must be there.

Please, please, please, I thought. Don't let them sense him.

I exhaled as the Furies stopped sniffing and kept going. Grover and I tried to stay calm and normal as they got closer and closer. I was just about to open my mouth to start a normal conversation with Grover when the Furies changed.

Their bodies shriveled and grew bat's wings and claws on their hands and feet. Their handbags turned into fiery whips.

Grover's face paled and he started trembling again. For the first time since leaving, I began to feel truly afraid. We barely got out last time, how can we get out this time?

I barely had time to think that before the Furies surrounded us, wailing and lashing their whips. "Where is it? Where?"

I distantly heard people screaming. But I wasn't thinking about that. Despite everything going on, Grover and I exchanged a confused look and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

They said 'it'. Not 'him'.

"He's not here!" I yelled, assuming they even meant Percy. Maybe it was a mistake. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

I immediately drew my bronze knife in defense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover taking a tin can out of his bag.

Just as I tensed and prepared myself to fight, the bus veered sharply to the left and everyone and everything, including Grover and I, were thrown to our right. I would've brutally stabbed myself with my own knife if it weren't for all my demigod reflexes. I scrambled back to my feet and wielded my knife in front of me, looking for Grover and the Furies.

"Hey!' the driver yelled as the bus moved wildly out of the Lincoln Tunnel. "Hey-whoa!"

At least now I knew where Percy was. That can't be just a freak accident.

"Ow," Grover muttered next to me.

I didn't have time to worry about him before the Furies were in front of us, lashing their whips at me.

I yelled at them in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off and waving my knife. Every once in a while, Grover would throw tins cans at them, affecting them none at all.

This was hopeless.

"Hey!"

I cursed Percy before turning around to see him holding the invisibility cap. He was standing right next to the exit.

The Furies turned, and the one called Mrs. Dodds stalked towards him, her sisters hopping on the benches on either side.

Percy's eyes flickered to the exit.

So now he wants to leave. Too late.

"Perseus Jackson," the lead Fury hissed. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

I wanted to smack him. Did he really think now was the time to be sarcastic?

Nonetheless, Grover and I used the distraction to our advantage, looking for an opening. I moved forward cautiously as Percy pulled out a pen.

A _pen_?

But when Percy uncapped it, a deadly Celestial Bronze sword took its place. Impressive.

The Furies hesitated at the sight of the blade. "Submit now," the Fury hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," he replied.

As soon as he spoke, the Fury raised her whip.

"Percy, look out!" I cried.

It happened so fast. The Fury lashed her whip around Percy's sword hand. Luckily, Percy managed to hold on to his sword. He hit a Fury with the sword hilt and slashed the other to dust. I ran towards the lead Fury and jumped on her, yanking her back as Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

I focused all my willpower on the Fury I was holding as she tried to get me off her back. I felt a stab of pain as her talons clawed my fingers, but I managed to hold on until Grover had her tied up in her own whip.

I jumped off and helped Grover shove her into the aisle.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she threatened, trying to get up. "Hades will have your soul!"

_"Braccas meas vescimini!"_ Percy held behind me. I looked back and saw dust around him, which could only be what was the second Fury.

Before I could say anything, thunder shook the bus.

That was not a good sign.

"Get out!" I yelled at Percy. "Now!"

The three of us rushed and merged with the other passengers, who were all hyperventilating. Mortals.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

_BOOOOOOM!_

Lightning came flashing down, making the windows shatter. I heard a wailing from inside the bus and knew that the Fury was calling for reinforcements.

"Run!" I yelled. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

My whole body shaking, I led the boys out of the streets and into the dark woods ahead.

* * *

**So...I kind of thought this was a boring chapter, but I'm curious as to what you guys think.**

**As always, thanks and review please!**

**~annabeth669**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, SO SORRY. I am such an awful author! SO SORRY! I was meaning to post this chapter on Christmas, but...SORRY! Lol, my New Year's resolution was to update faster, but I didn't really start out that well lol. Sorry :] But now it's here! Chapter Nine...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

I growled in frustration. Only a few hours into the quest and already we've been attacked, blew up a bus, and had to walk through unknown woods. In the dark.

I walked ahead of the boys, not wanting to talk.

"Three Kindly Ones. All three at once." I heard Grover mutter.

Percy was silent for once, and I realized that the attack had shocked him a lot more than I thought. Honestly, I wasn't that much better myself. At least I had encountered all three of those hags before.

"Come on! The farther away we get, the better." I urged.

"All our money was back there," Percy pointed out. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

I started to get annoyed. "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-"

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

I scoffed. "You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover cut in, "but fine."

I glared at him. "Shut up, goat boy,"

"Tin cans..." Grover moaned. "A perfectly good bag of tin cans."

I clenched my fists and kept walking. But after a few minutes, I began to feel guilty. Percy didn't do anything wrong. I slowed down so I was in step with him.

"Look, I..." I faltered, wondering how I would apologize. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

I fell silent, thinking up an answer that wouldn't sound too mushy or harsh. "It's just that if you died...aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

I stopped talking. What I said wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't entirely true either. As much as I hated to admit it, the thought of Percy dying for me just about killed me. Besides, it really would've sucked if my first quest ended early too.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Percy asked me.

"No...only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean Camp Half-Blood is my home." "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

I rushed my words, realizing that I was telling the complete truth this time. I had resented the fact that Chiron wouldn't let me go on a quest until now. How else would I be able to see how good I am at surviving the real world? Was I even any good at all?

"You're pretty good with that knife," Percy said.

"You think so?" I asked doubtfully, sure that he was only trying to make me feel better.

"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."

I smiled, hoping the dark would conceal it from Percy. Then a sudden thought came to me. "You know, maybe I should tell you...something funny back on the bus..."

I was going to tell him how it seemed strange the Furies said 'it' when we heard a shrill noise up ahead.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

I groaned. I knew Grover and his playing all too well. Two words: it sucks.

My point was proven when Grover blew out a few notes and Percy ran straight into a tree. Real smooth.

After a few minutes of walking and watching Percy stumble through the woods, we saw a light up ahead. I breathed in deeply. Food. My stomach grumbled, and I blushed, praying that the others didn't hear.

We kept walking until we ran into a restaurant across the street from us. There were statues everywhere and a neon sign hung above the gate. I squinted, cursing my dyslexia as I tried to make out what the sign read.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked, reading my thoughts.

"I don't know," I answered. My three least favorite words. I hated not knowing. A child of Athena was supposed to know stuff, gods of Olympus.

Grover translated for the two of us. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Percy crossed the street without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey..." Grover warned.

We paid him no attention. All I could think of at that time was food. "The lights are on inside," I said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," I agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."

We ignored him.

"_Bla-ha-ha!_" Grover bleated nervously as he spotted a cement satyr. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We stopped at the door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

A dim warning light flashed in the back of my head. All these statues...but I pushed it away. I needed food. "Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," I told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm, a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are...looking at me."

I opened my mouth to shut him up when the door creaked open. We looked up at a Middle Eastern woman wearing a long, black gown. Her face was covered with a black curtain. I wondered about that for a moment, but decided it wasn't anything of importance.

Besides, I needed food.

"Children," the woman said, "it it too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're...um..." I racked through my brain, looking for an answer.

"We're orphans," Percu cut in.

I blinked. Seriously? Orphans?

"Orphans!" the woman said, sounding shocked. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said. I shook my head. Where is he getting all this? "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyways, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

It was such an outrageous story that I was sure the lady would kick us out, so I was shocked when she said, "Oh, my dears. You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

We thanked her and went inside.

"Circus caravan?" I muttered to Percy still in disbelief.

"Always have a strategy, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your head is full of kelp."

We stepped into the warehouse which was full of life-sized statues. They were everywhere; I noticed that when we made our way to the warehouse. The details on each of the statues were so realistic, I had trouble believing they were only statues. Give them some color and I might have mistaken them for a real person. That thought sent another warning bell through my head, but again, I ignored it, thinking only of food.

Grover whimpered nervously behind us, muttering under his breath about how this wasn't a good idea. We made our way to the dining area, the smell of fried food growing with every step.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said. Percy and I sat down without hesitation at a steel picnic table, but Grover lingered for a while before sitting down.

"Awesome," Percy commented, and for once I agreed with him.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

I could feel Percy tense up next to me, ready to jab Grover in the ribs, but Aunty Em just said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you ma'am," I said politely.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said warmly. 'You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." I found it strange that she knew my name, but decided that we had told her earlier.

Aunty Em disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking, not bothering to take off the veil over her face. Soon, we were wolfing down cheeseburgers, shakes, and french fries. I slurped my shake as Percy finally looked up from his burger. Grover, on the other hand, was picking at the fries with distaste. I knew he was itching to eat the paper liner on the tray.

He eyed it, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he asked, "What's that hissing noise?"

I paused to listen, but didn't hear anything. I shook my head. Grover has much better ears than we do, but at the moment, I didn't care. He's probably imagining things.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."

We continued eating in silence, Aunty Em watching us the whole time. I felt a bit uncomfortable having someone stare at me while I ate, but I figured that was the least our hostess deserved for filling up my empty stomach.

Finally, Percy spoke. "So, you sell gnomes,"

I rolled my eyes at the way he tried to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built...most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

Percy turned suddenly. I tensed, but when I followed his gaze, I found he was admiring a detailed statue of a little girl holding an Easter basket. Percy frowned, and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. The girl's face was off; there was something about it that wasn't quite right.

"Ah," Aunty Em said, reading our expressions. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company."

My senses tingled with warning. Something she said sounded familiar. I racked my brains, but nothing came to me. I stopped eating and sat forward. "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said, his voice thick with sadness. "Not one for children, really. Yo usee, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a...a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as the could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

I looked at Percy. His eyebrows were creased with sympathy and his eyes fluttered like he was fighting to stay awake. Couldn't he tell that something was wrong with this woman?

I shook him. "Percy? Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

Percy hesitated, glancing at Grover who was eating the wax paper.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em said suddenly. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

She reached out a hand, but I stood abruptly. This isn't right. "We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover agreed, standing up beside me. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

I looked at Percy desperately, but he didn't get up.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" I asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, frustrated. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to seem rude to this lady who had just given us free food. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," Percy cut in. He looked irritated at me. At me! "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," Aunty Em agreed. "No harm."

I didn't like it at all, but I reluctantly followed Aunty Em to the front door where there was a garden of statues. Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr.

"Now," she said. "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked, the first sensible thing he's said since we've come in here.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera" Grover asked.

Aunty Em ignored him. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

All my senses were telling me to leave; that his lady was not friendly. I looked at Grover, who glanced at the statue next to him. "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."

I frowned. I shouldn't have eaten the food. I was sure that was the reason I wasn't thinking straight.

"Percy-" I warned.

"It will just be a moment," the woman said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."

"Percy, something's wrong," I insisted.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

The veil around her head. The hissing noise. The statues.

It suddenly all came back to me as Grover gasped. "That _is_ Uncle Ferdinand!"

"Look away from her!" I shouted, whipping out my Yankees cap and pushing the boys off the bench.

I scrambled away as fast as I could towards the statuary, searching for something that could help. My eyes fell on Percy who was on the ground, staring at Medusa's sandaled feet. He lifted his head, gazing up...

"No! Don't!" I screamed at him.

"Run!" Grover bleated. "_Maia_!"

The sound of fluttering filled my ears as his flying sneakers did its magic. I looked at Percy again, praying he snap out of his trance.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," the monster told Percy. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

Percy didn't move.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa continued. I clenched my fists in anger. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" I shouted. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. I scoffed. She had no right to speak about my mother like that. I stopped listening and began moving.

There were gazing balls everywhere. Not what I'd want, but good enough.

"Percy!" I looked up and saw Grover hovering in the air with a tree branch. His eyes were shut tightly. "Duck!"

I smiled, watching Grover twitch his head from side to side, finding Medusa with only his ears and nose. That wonderful satyr.

"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"

Percy unfroze and dove to the side just as Grover swooped down.

Medusa roared with fury. "You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back as he dived again.

I figured that Grover had Medusa occupied for a while at least, so I turned my attention back to Percy, who was now hiding in the statuary.

I ran over to him. "Percy!"

He jumped, startled. "Jeez! Don't do that!"

I grinned sheepishly, taking off my Yankees cap. "You have to cut her head off."

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here!"

"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." I swallowed, not wanting to admit it. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance."

"What? I can't-"

"Look," I insisted, "do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?"

I pointed at a man and woman with their arms around each other, turned into statues. Percy followed my gaze but didn't say anything.

I grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." I studied the sphere critically, as if I could make it clearer. "The convexity will cause some distortions. The reflection's size should be a factor of-"

"Would you speak English?" Percy demanded.

I paused for a second, confused, before I realized I had lapsed into what other demigods called "the Athena curse". It happened sometimes when we get stuck in untimely situations. "I _am_!" I said, and tossed the ball at him. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled. "I think she's unconscious!"

I wanted to tell him that no one should ever say something like that but Medusa beat me to it, letting out an outraged roar.

"Maybe not," Grover corrected as he swooped down again.

"Hurry," I told Percy. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it before heading towards the hissing sounds, keeping his eyes locked on the glass ball. I watched him for a while then decided to follow him in case something went wrong.

I looked up at the sky, praying that I wouldn't hit anything. That would be extremely heroic. I had taken about one step in his direction when there came a painful _"Ummphh!"_

Grover.

I changed course, taking a step towards the sound, my eyes still fixed up.

"Hey!" I recognized Percy voice and hoped he wouldn't screw it up. I stopped in my tracks, listening closely, but I couldn't hear anything for a couple of minutes. I growled in frustration. I continued cautiously walking again until I almost slipped. I looked down slowly and saw Medusa's black veil.

Well, that might come in handy.

"Percy, don't listen to her!" Grover's voice moaned suddenly.

I heard Medusa's cackle. "Too late."

For a terrifying split second, there was nothing. Then came a sickening _shlock!_ and a thud. I had decapitated enough monsters to know that Percy had succeeded in killing Medusa. Most likely by accident. I breathed in relief and headed towards where I thought the boys were, luckily not hitting anything.

I came up next to Percy, staring at the sky again. "Don't move."

I bent down and draped Medusa's veil over her head, being careful not to look despite all my curiousity. After making sure it was tightly wrapped, I stood up with the head in my hands. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, angry for a second at how scared my voice was.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Why didn't...why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it become a spoil of war," I explained. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

A moan came from behind us as Grover climbed down from a grizzly statue. I assumed that was where he must've crashed. Ouch. His flying sneakers were flying around his head.

"The Red Baron," Percy said. "Good job, man."

Grover grinned. "That _really_ was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? _Not_ fun."

He grabbed his shoes out the air and the three of us headed back to the warehouse. We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head then plopped it on the table we had eaten at earlier. We sat around it, too exhausted to speak.

Despite how terrified I was, I felt a slight thrill at killing our first monster since we stepped into the mortal world. I wanted to laugh aloud, but I didn't think my friends would quite understand. Wait..._friends_?

"So we have Athena to thank for this monster?" Percy asked, breaking the silence and my thoughts.

I flashed him an irritated look. Forget what I said about friends. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad." I wanted to puke. "You probably reminded her of him."

Percy's face was red. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."

I straightened. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" I imitated his voice.

"Forget it," he said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable." I retorted.

"You're-"

"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even _get_ migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"

I looked at the head on the table. We could keep it and use it to our advantage later. Or just throw it away. Or...I looked at Percy who was staring intently at the thing and wondered what he was thinking. I found myself looking at his eyes...that perfect shade of green...

He got up abruptly, and I blushed, embarrassed. What am I thinking? "I'll be back."

"Percy," I called after him. "What are you-"

He disappeared behind the back of the warehouse. I sighed, exchanging a glance with Grover. Then I remembered that satyrs could sense emotions.

"I've been thinking," Grover said, "About the Kindly Ones back on the bus."

I sat up, all thoughts of Percy forgotten. "Me, too. Somehow, I get the feeling that we're misunderstanding something in this quest."

Grover nodded. "We only have nine days..."

"We'll ask Percy what he thinks when we get the chance." I decided.

A few minutes later, he came back with a leather bag, some drachmas, and a box. I gasped as I realized what he was going to do. Grover and I watched as he filled out what looked like a delivery slip:

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes,_

_PERCY JACKSON_

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

Percy ignored him and poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a _pop!_

"I _am_ impertinent," he said.

He looked straight at me, a challenge in his eyes.

I held his gaze for a second then sighed and muttered, "Come on. We need a new plan."

* * *

**So how was it? Review please! Although I shouldn't be asking for anything after such a late update...but thank you those of you who have reviewed!**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR'S! :) Hope your holiday was awesome!**

**~annabeth669**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten! Oh, and by the way, in case some of you were wondering, I updated Chapter Nine a little because**

**1) There were so many errors...probably still is...**

**2) I had to had like, two more lines.**

**But yeah, in case you're wondering lol xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN :)**

* * *

After Percy probably made the stupidest decision of his life that would probably get us all killed, we settled down for the night in the woods. We had taken some food and blankets from the restaurant, but I had advised not to start a fire as that would probably attract unwanted attention.

We decided to sleep in shifts. Percy volunteered to take first shift. Under normal situations, I would've said that I would obviously be the better choice, but I was too tired to argue. I curled up on the blankets and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, sleep brought dreams, which wasn't that uncommon for demigods.

* * *

I was back in the attic of Camp Half-Blood, clutching a small roll of parchment as green mist swirled around me. _A half-blood of the eldest gods...the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap..._A woman's voice boomed, "Annabeth, you will play a large role..." Her voice trailed off as the dream changed.

I was seven years old again, running towards camp with Luke, Thalia, and Grover beside me. The hill shook as monsters flooded towards us. Thalia looked back with a determined look on her face and I realized what she was going to do.

"No!" I pleaded, my eyes already tearing up. But she just gave me a small smile and locked eyes with Luke, understanding passing through them. As Luke grabbed my arm, I looked back and saw Thalia, her sword and Aegis gripped in her hands, facing the onslaught of monsters on her own.

Lightning flashed down. _CRACK!_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Percy was still asleep, drool coming out of his mouth. Grover was standing a few feet away from me, his foot over a twig. He glanced back guiltily when he found me awake.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was...what's wrong?"

Confused, I touched a hand to my cheeks and found it still wet with tears. No doubt my eyes were red too. I hated crying. It makes me feel week. I hastily wiped the back of my hand across my face and stood up.

Grover frowned at me in concern. "Bad dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You were thrashing in your sleep just now."

I frowned. "I thought Percy was keeping first shift."

Grover laughed. "I volunteered and played him some soothing music."

I grimaced jokingly. "So what were you doing before you stepped on the twig and woke me up?"

Grover blushed. "Sorry about that. I was trying to stay quiet, but it obviously didn't work. I was going to explore around here, see if I can find anything that could help us."

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. I could come with you," I offered.

Grover opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything, my stomach rumbled loudly.

He laughed. "Maybe you should find us some breakfast,"

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Good idea."

I headed back to Aunty Em's Emporium, passing train tracks I hadn't noticed last night, and scoured the place for food. I went behind the grill, but all I found were uncooked patties and frozen french fries. After a few more minutes, I found a variety of assorted chips in the snack bar. I grabbed a few bags and headed back to the woods, opening a bag and eating it (the chips, not the bag. That's a Grover thing) on the way there.

I got back to where we had set up camp and saw Grover sitting on a blanket with a pink poodle.

"What is that?" I demanded.

"Annabeth, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Annabeth. He's gonna help us catch a ride," Grover explained conversationally.

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover. Apparently, according to the poodle, there was a train we could take to the West.

The poodle growled at me.

"Uh...he doesn't seem really friendly," I remarked.

Grover waved away my concern. "He just wants you to say hello."

I stared at him, sure he was going crazy. Then I looked at the poodle and decided it wasn't worth arguing. "Hello...well, I'm going to wake Percy up. It's light out now, and no way am I gonna let that poodle wait. He does _not _seem like the patient kind."

Grover smirked as I shook Percy's shoulder.

His eyes opened.

"Well," I said, "the zombie lives."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast," I tossed him a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

I hid my smile as Percy looked in confusion at the poodle.

The poodle yapped at him and Grover said, "No, he's not."

Percy blinked. "Are you...talking to that _thing_?"

"This _thing_," Grover warned, 'is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?"

Grover ignored him. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

Percy stared at me and I tried to make my face into a deadly serious expression. "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it."

So stubborn. "Percy," I said. "I said said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled at him.

Percy said hello.

As Grover explained to Percy what he told me, I began packing things up.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked after Grover was done.

"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."

"Of course," Percy replied sarcastically. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," I explained, using my best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angelos. Simple."

"Not another bus," Percy said warily.

"No," I agreed.

I pointed downhill, toward the train tracks I passed earlier. "There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

* * *

**I know, that was really short, and probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written...was it boring? I kinda feel like it was a bit boring and slow...well, if you do, tell me how I can do better, and hopefully, the next chapters will be better!**

**As always...review, please! :)**

**~annabeth669**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Enjoy Chapter Eleven!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

We returned Gladiola to his owners, which was a relief, an hour later, trying to act like we randomly found him on the streets. That was the story we told, at least. No way were we gonna tell them that Grover had struck up a conversation with him and got information for a ride West. That'd be kind of hard to explain to the mortals.

Fortunately, we weren't attacked on the train ride, but I didn't bother getting my hopes up. I didn't want to risk tempting the Three Fates. Percy tried to keep a low profile because he was kind of a wanted adolescent, with pictures of him splattered everywhere we went. We found a picture of him with his sword drawn (although mortals probably thought it was a baseball bat or something) in the Trenton Register-News with a caption:

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture._

"Don't worry," I told Percy, although I was probably trying to reassuring myself as well. "Mortal police could never find us." I wasn't sure he believed me.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful; I almost wished there were some monsters to fight. Almost. Luckily, I had brought my architecture book with me. Otherwise, I probably would've been pacing though the train like Percy was.

He (and Grover, who was snoring beside me) was driving me insane with all his restless pacing, but after a few minutes, he finally settled down into the seat next to me and fell asleep along with Grover.

I sighed and shook my head. _Boys._

I continued reading the book until I heard a soft mumbling next to me. I tensed, looking around for signs of trouble, but I soon realized that the noise was coming from Percy.

_"Uhh...I won't help you...I..."_

I frowned, debating whether to wake him up or not. It was Grover who made my decision easier. He bleated in his sleep loudly, and I quickly slapped my head over his mouth, looking around to see if any of the other passengers noticed. No one else did, but Percy did. He wiped a hand over his mouth, probably making sure he wasn't drooling, and blinked. I opened my mouth to say something, but at the moment, Grover shuffled around, making his fake shoe fall off.

I groaned inwardly. _Grover..._

Percy was fully awake by now, and he helped me put on his shoe.

"So," I asked him, after we'd gotten Grover's sneaker adjusted. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

Percyseemed reluctant to talk, but finally, he told me about an evil voice from a pit.

I stayed quiet for a long time, trying to figure this all out. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"I guess...if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

Percy shook his head helplessly, and we lapsed into silence again, each lost in our own thoughts.

The last time I saw Hades was at the winter solstice on Mount Olympus. He was there for the meeting the gods held on the solstices. He could've easily stolen the bolt, but gods aren't allowed to steal each others' items of power. So he must've used a demigod. The only demigods there were me, Luke, Clarisse, and a few of the other senior counselors. I couldn't believe that any of them, including Clarisse, would do something for Hades, especially something so unthinkable. I knew for certain, however, that something was really off about this quest. Nothing seemed to fit together.

The only possibility is Hades. He's always wanted revenge on his brothers. Just take Thalia for an example. And the fact that the Kindly Ones attacked us, like last time. It must be him.

Grover snorted in his sleep and turned his head. I readjusted his cap so it cover his horns. I felt a sudden surge of anger against Hades. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

I reached my hand up to my necklace, fingering the bead they gave us the summer Thalia died and Zeus turned her into a tree to guard the camp's borders. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for you mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," I said, not caring how harsh I was going to sound. "I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?"

I fixed my eyes on Percy. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," I said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how...I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..."

I almost laughed aloud at his question and the obvious discomfort he felt asking me. "I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something." I scoffed. "But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy told me, "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

I knew Percy was trying to make me feel better, and I was grateful that he was even trying. I fingered the college ring on my necklace, the one my dad had sent me along with an invitation to visit. I didn't even know why I wore it. It's not as if things would suddenly be better between my family and I.

"He doesn't care about me," I answered finally. "His wife-my stepmom-treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened-you know, something with monsters-they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as I started camp. Seven."

"But...you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

I turned away before he could ask me for details, my mind already going back in time. I could still remember the day I ran away from home. I had waited until everyone was asleep before I left, grabbing my backpack and a baseball bat I had taken from Bobby, one of my stepbrothers, while silently sneaking out of the house through the window in my room. Even at seven, I was resourceful. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have made it. It was tough at first. I mean, a seven-year-old demigod had to avoid both monsters and mortals. Until I met Luke and Thalia.

I replayed memories in my head until my eyes started getting droopy and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We reached St. Louis on June 13, eight days before the deadline. I craned my neck to see the Gateway Arch. I've always loved architecture, like all children of Athena. My dream was to become an architect one day.

"I want to do that," I sighed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?" Seeing the Parthenon made the Top 5 on my bucket-list. I must see it in person before I get killed by some monster or die whatever gruesome death the Fates want for me.

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person." I said, "I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy laughed. "You? An architect?"

For some reason, what he said rubbed me the wrong way. What's wrong with me being an architect? My cheeks flushed at his ignorance. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

Percy looked out the window and stayed quiet.

Serves him right. But then I thought about how he had tried to comfort me two days ago. Maybe I was being too hard on him. "Sorry," I said. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" he pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

I thought about it. There really wasn't much, but I managed to think of one. "I guess...the chariot," I said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon create horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"

I watched the Arch disappear behind a hotel before answering, "I suppose,"

We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver. Which gives us just enough time to visit the Arch. I smiled at my geniousness.

Grover stretched, finally coming out of his deep sleep. His first word was, "Food."

"Come on, goat boy," I said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," I said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

They exchanged looks, but I knew the answer. They would never let me go alone, and I was going whether or not they come with me.

Finally, Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

* * *

The Arch was about a mile from the train station, but the walk didn't feel long at all as I was super excited. This was the first national monument I've ever visited. "This is the tallest monument in Missouri," I explained, acting as an unofficial tour guide for the boys, who were busily munching down jellybeans. "Eero Saarinen won this competition and was allowed to build this. The structure took more than 2 years to build and it's actually an equilateral triangle, even though it might not seem like it. It's 630 feet long and wide."

I stopped at a small information plate and began reading aloud, "The Gateway Arch was built using many construction equipment, as normal cranes could not reach all the way. The workers used creeper derricks and-"

"Guys," Percy interrupted. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

I was annoyed that he had cut me off, but I looked over anyway. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat before I could. "We're in a public place...You mean, you friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," Percy said, correcting himself, "our friend _way_ downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," I guessed, assuming that that was what he meant. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus-the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..." I trailed off at the thought.

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate feat so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then...how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?"

Grover and I exchanged looks. For all we know, he might be setting up an ambush right now.

Grover spoke our thoughts aloud. "We don't."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy said. "Got any blue jelly beans left?"

We made our way to the tiny elevator car that would take us to the observation deck. I kept bouncing on the soles of my shoes, barely containing my excitement. Oh, Malcolm would be so jealous right now, I thought.

We got into the car with a larger lady and her Chihuahua. I frowned, thinking it was a bit strange that the guards let pets in, but decided it wasn't a big deal. As we started going up the elevator, the lady asked us, "No parents?"

"They're below," I lied. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled. "Now, now, sonny," the woman said, "Behave."

The dog glared at us with beady eyes.

Percy asked, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," the lady told him, and smiled.

I forgot about the weird lady as soon as we reached the top. "This is amazing," I exclaimed. "Although, I would've made bigger windows. And a see-through floor. That way, we could see everything outside and feel just exactly how high up we are." I continued talking about the structural support of the Arch until the park ranger announced that the deck would be closing in a few minutes.

I could almost feel Percy's relief as he steered me and Grover into the elevator. He was about to get into the car with us but then realized that there wasn't enough room.

"Next car, sir." the park ranger said.

"We'll get out," I said. "We'll wait with you."

Percy shook his head. "Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom."

I wanted to protest but the elevator doors slid shut. Immediately, I knew we shouldn't have left Percy up there at the top. I looked at Grover who was nervously tapping his thigh.

"This was a bad idea," he said.

"You too, huh? I asked. "Maybe it's nothing. It's just the nerves from Medusa's place."

But as we got off the elevator at the bottom, and the doors closed again, I knew I was wrong. We waited for the next car, tapping our feet nervously.

Grover kept muttering to himself, "I knew it, I knew it."

"We should-"

The words had barely left my mouth when there came a huge explosion above us. People screamed as the building shook. I cursed under my breath and grabbed Grover's arm, dragging him out of the building.

We both looked up simultaneously.

Grover's eyes dilated with fear. "Oh, Styx,"

* * *

**So that was Chapter Eleven. I know I'm a bit late on the updating again, sorry. It was midterm finals week, which sucked. **

**As always, review please! Thanks :)**

**~annabeth669**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! This is a shorter chapter, but hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

At the top of the Arch, where we were just minutes ago, there was now a gaping hole, its edges charred and smoking. Police cars were racing down the street and helicopters were flying around the Arch. Pediatricians stopped what they were doing to gape at was once a perfectly fine national monument.

"Do you think...?" Grover trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking.

"It was Percy?" I finished for him. I shrugged, trying not to seem too worried. "I don't know, but we have to find him either way."

At first, I kept my cool. But as the minutes slipped by and we still couldn't find any sign of Percy, I began to get anxious. Grover's constant whimpering didn't help. I led Grover past the crowds and news people, craning my neck to find Percy and hoping that he wasn't already dead.

We passed a news lady who said something that caught my attention: "We're trying to get some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch."

I nudged Grover. "Someone fell from the Arch?"

Grover's eyes widened. "What if he's..." Grover mouthed the word, _dead?_

I tried not to think about that. "He's not," I replied, trying to sound confident.

"It seems it was an adolescent boy," another reported said. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, someone setting off this freak explosion."

I pulled Grover along, all my senses opened for Percy.

_Where in the Hades is he?_

It was Grover who found him first. His body suddenly relaxing as he started running towards a teenage boy with wild black hair. "Perrr-cy!" he bleated.

The boy turned around, a look of total surprise on his face as Grover tackled him with a hug. "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

Percy's look of surprise turned into relief. I grinned then remembered I was supposed to be angry. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"

"I sort of fell."

My mouth opened disbelievingly. "Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"

Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. I dimly remembered seeing her somewhere on the Arch. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." Then her eyes found Percy. "There he is! That's the boy!"

Percy turned quickly and pulled Grover and I after him.

I started to piece some things together, but I needed confirmation. "What's going on? Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"

Percy told us about his encounter with Echidna and her Chimera, how he jumped off the Arch, and the weird message from an underwater lady about how we must go to Santa Monica.

"Whoa," Grover said after he was done, "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

I opened my mouth to agree, but I was interrupted by a news reporter. Percy froze in his tracks when the reporter said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

Great.

"First things first, "Percy said. "We've got to get out of town!"

We made it back to Amtrak station just before it pulled out for Denver. I let out a relieved sigh as the train pulled out of the station. That was _way_ too close for my taste. But, knowing our luck, it wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank all of you for the 24 reviews, 23 favorites, 32 follows, and 1,563 views! You have no idea how excited I am lol. xDD**

**Again, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH ALL!**

**~annabeth669**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. :)**

* * *

We arrived in Denver on June 14, seven days before our deadline. So far, we had done nothing but encounter and fight monsters since we'd left. We hadn't eaten yet since last night. My stomach grumbled. What I would give for a meal right now...and a shower wouldn't hurt either. Well, Percy definitely needed one.

I tried to focus my mind on the task ahead of us instead of pointless daydreams. We had to deal with the Nereid who spoke to Percy. I figured there was only one way to find out what to do.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," I suggested. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?"

"I'm not talking about phones." I replied, leading him and Grover around downtown, searching for the right things to send an Iris-message.

We continued to wander around until I found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. Perfect.

I headed towards it, hoping one of us had some spare change, as I had spent all mine during the train ride.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," I said. "The dining car wiped me out."

I crossed my fingers. Maybe Percy had some change. I let out a breath of relief as Percy fished out some coins in his pocket. He handed Grover another quarter, slipping two nickels and a drachma back into his pocket.

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

Percy, obviously confused, asked, "What are you talking about?"

Grover slipped the quarters in the slot and set the knob to FINE MIST before answering, "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?"

"_Iris_-messaging," I corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

I held out a palm to Percy. "Drachma, please."

He handed it over.

I raised the coin over my head, saying, "O goddess, accept our offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," I requested. There was probably someone there that could get our message to Chiron.

I kind of felt proud of myself as I waited for the connection to get through. Percy must be so lost right now.

My sense of pride dissipated as soon as Camp Half-Blood appeared. We were looking at the porch of the Big House, but that wasn't what surprised me. Standing with his back to us was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top, holding a bronze sword. I would recognize him anywhere. I started to blush involuntarily.

"Luke!" Percy called.

Luke turned, surprised. "Percy!" he grinned widely. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're...uh...fine," I stammered, I straightened my T-shirt and combed the loose hairs from my face. _Gods, I'm a mess._ "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

I faltered. _Can't you get a full sentence in?_ I chided myself.

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Lusten, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called, stepping into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it!" I yelled back, relieved to have an excuse to leave. "Grover, come on!"

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" I ordered.

Grover muttered something I couldn't make out, but he handed the spray gun to Percy and followed me.

"What's the plan?" Grover asked.

"We're gonna try being diplomatic." I replied. "If that doesn't work..." I trailed off and grinned mischievously, feeling a bit like a Hermes camper.

I handed Grover my invisibility cap and dagger then told him the plan. His eyes widened with every word, then he nodded, grinning. "That's genius, wise girl," he said approvingly.

He shot me a thumbs up then slipped on the cap, turning invisible. I marched out confidently towards the car as a college-aged guy stepped out. He wore battered-looking jeans and a black T-shirt with some sort of weird band logo.

"Excuse me," I shouted as soon as I got into his line of vision.

Band Dude turned, his eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Could you please turn down the volume? My ear drums are about to pop." I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and slipped in some change. "Your problem. Sorry, bro."

"Turn that down right now!" I demanded.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said, stalling. I was trying to give this guy as many chances to leave, but he wasn't getting the idea.

"Just leave me alone."

I stomped my foot and hoped that Grover heard the first signal to stand ready. "Well, fine. Did you know that there's a killer on the loose around here?"

The guy frowned then reached into his car, turning down the volume. "Say what?"

I stifled a smile at how gullible he was. "Well, rumor has it that he's invisible and carries a gold dagger."

The guy scoffed. "Alright, sure."

I waved my arms in the arm, giving Grover the signal to do his part. I gasped in mock terror. "It's too late! He's here!"

He turned around, his eyes growing as he saw what was in front of him. There, hovering in what seemed like thin air, was a dagger. _My_ dagger, to be exact. I clapped a hand over my mouth as the dagger waved wildly at the guy.

"I'm going to get you!" a deep voice shouted.

Band Dude's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. He let out a scream of pure terror and jumped into his car, peeling away from the car wash at top speed.

Grover appeared with my dagger and cap in his hand. We exchanged one look and both doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gods, did-you-see his face?" I spluttered as Grover handed the dagger and cap back to me.

Grover imitated the guy's scream and we cracked up all over again. We walked back to Percy, still laughing. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard. But, of course, Percy just _had_ to ruin my good mood.

He was holding a dripping nozzle, his face somber.

My smile faded. "What happened, Percy?" I asked. "What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy said quickly. I opened my mouth to say something, as something obviously did happen, but he interrupted me. "Come on, let's find some dinner."

* * *

**So yup, Chapter Thirteen. Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully. ~^^**

**~annabeth669**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! Sorry for the late update...again. Anyways...CHAPTER FOURTEEN! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

Percy led us through the doors of a gleaming chrome diner and sat us down at a booth while we all tried to act casual. We hadn't eaten in days, and we were all starving. The food and sounds of eating all around us didn't exactly help either. I felt lightheaded with hunger.

Finally, a waitress came over. She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Well?"

Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

We looked at each other desperately. We all needed food, and I was sure I going to pass out if I had to wait any longer. Percy looked lost in thought, probably thinking up a sad story for the waitress. If not for the hunger, I probably would've been thinking up some clever story as well.

Suddenly, a rumble shook the whole building and a huge motorcycle pulled up to the curb, stopping all conversation. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. It wasn't the motorcycle that surprised me, although it was pretty intense-looking, but rather the "person" on the bike. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red sunglasses that covered his eyes, but I knew he wasn't hiding his eyes at all. Behind those shades was something much worse.

Even though I've seen him a few times, I could recognize him anyway. His brutal face and powerful aura was hard to forget. We were looking at my mother's worse enemy (except maybe Poseidon).

The god of war, Ares.

_This was bad news,_ I thought as I shot a worried look at Grover. A hot, dry wind blew through the diner as he walked in. Everyone rose, but he just waved his hand and everything went back to normal. I clenched my fists, feeling a wave of anger, even knowing that Ares was influencing me. Stupid war gods.

Our waitress blinked, as if falling out of a trance. "You kids have money to pay for it?"

Ares came over, saying, "It's on me," as he slid into our booth, crowding me against the window. Of course, I didn't complain. He could easily turn me in a guinea pig if he wanted to.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him. "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened, then marched back toward the kitchen. Ares looked back at us, fixing his gaze on Percy and grinning. "So you're old Seaweed's kids, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy snapped.

I shot him a warning. "Percy, this is-"

Ares raised his hand, silencing me efficiently. It absolutely killed me to have him control me like this. I gritted my teeth as he continued talking. "S'okay. I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Percy hesitated. Then, slowing, realization began to dawn on his face. "You're Clarisse's dad. Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades, exposing his fiery and empty eye sockets. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I knew that Ares' aura of power made people around him angry and bitter, but with Percy...this was a whole different story. I was shocked that he wasn't dead by now with his attitude.

Ares only shrugged. "Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

I didn't have enough time to process this as the waitress came back with heaping trays of food.

My stomach grumbled, and I blushed, regardless of the fact that no one probably even noticed.

Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails causally. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

I felt another surge of fury, but forced it down with a ravenous bite of a cheeseburger. Percy spoke my thoughts aloud. "You can't do that. You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

Again, I gave Grover a nervous look which he returned. He started chewing on a linen napkin. This was not going to end up well. But when gods ask you for favors, you don't refuse them.

"What favor could I do for a god?" Percy asked.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little...date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

Of course. Figures. There must be something there that Ares didn't want to encounter. Naturally, he asked some demigods on a time-limited quest to save the world. What did I expect from a war god?

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

I wanted to shake some sense into Percy. Does he honestly need a book on proper etiquette when talking to gods?

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley?" Ares threatened. "Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Percy shook, but I knew it wasn't from fear. He was shaking with fury. I tried to make eye contact with him, but with no luck. Fortunately, he managed to compose himself and spoke again.

"We're not interested," he said. "We've already got a quest."

Ares stared intently at Percy. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that _item_ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful..." He licked his lips and I inched away from him, disgusted. Of course my mother hated him. My mother was all about wisdom in battle, Ares was just hungry for blood and carnage. "Well...if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for you little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and i'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're going fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?" Percy asked, all alert now.

Ares grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy challenged. "Something scare you off?"

I groaned inwardly. I appreciated his courage and boldness, but he was going to get us all killed.

Ares bared his teeth. "You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

I blinked and any hint that Ares had been here was gone. Including his motorcycle. I fingered my camp necklace, ashamed that I had sat there in silence and let Percy do all the talking. Wasn't I supposed to be the diplomat and thinker?

I let out a breath, then racked my brain for answers, but coming up empty.

"Not good," Grover said, which pretty much summed it all up. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."

Percy looked out the window and Grover and I had a heated conversation with eyes that went something like:

_Think Percy's okay?_

_He'll be fine. But what about Ares?_

_We can't just ignore him. What if this is some sort of test and we're all gonna die if we fail?_

_It's not. Ares' messing with us. And this water park...what could've scared him?_

_We can't ignore a god, Annabeth._

I finally gave in, realizing that Grover was right. We couldn't ignore a god. But obviously, Percy had other plans. "It's probably some kind of trick. Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," I said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

Percy looked down at his uneaten cheeseburger. "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," I suggested. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park...he acted almost scared. What could make a war god run away like that?"

I glanced at Grover nervously again.

Then I replied, with as much casualness I could muster, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! With any luck, next chapter coming out soon!**

**~annabeth669**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**SO..._*drumroll*_...Chapter Fifteen! I thought it was fitting to write this chapter and post it today, since Valentine's Day was two days ago. Of course, it would've been ideal to write it _on _Valentine's Day, but...oops.**

**Anyways, hope you like it, and Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

* * *

We reached the water park towards evening. A sign out front read WAT R A D. I assumed that once upon a time, it probably read WATERLAND. The park didn't look like much. It was empty and all locked up, making it look a bit like one you'd see in the horror movies. The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

I sighed inwardly, remembering that I was traveling with this seaweed brain. He has no idea who he's insulting right now. "Percy," I warned halfheartedly, "be more respectful." Like that would help. Respect and Percy Jackson just didn't fit in the same sentence.

"Why? I thought you hated Ares." Percy asked.

As much as I agreed, I said, "He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added, backing me up.

"Who is she? Echidna?"

My hand twitched. For a second, I had a sudden urge to slap his ignorance. But that probably would ruin the beginning of our almost-friendship.

"No," Grover corrected, "Aphrodite. Goddess of love."

I rolled my eyes at his wistfulness. As if.

"I thought she was married to somebody," Percy commented. "Hephaestus.'

"What's your point?" Grover challenged, and I smirked.

"Oh." There was a pause, and then Percy said, obviously wanting to change subjects,"so how do we get in?"

_"Maia!"_ Grover's shoes sprouted wings.

He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. I wondered how much of it was planned. "You guys coming?"

Percy and I climbed the old-fashioned way, helping each other crawl over the fence without killing ourselves. We managed to get over without any major injuries and walked through the park, passing souvenirs and attractions.

As we passed by an open souvenir shop, I had a sudden idea.

"Clothes," I said. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just-"

"Watch me."

I snatched a row of Waterland merchandise off the racks and slipped into a changing room. I quickly peeled off the clothes I was wearing and changed into shorts, a T-shirt, and surf shoes, and balled my old clothes up, throwing them into the basket. I sighed contently as I shoved some more clothes and other essential items (like pencils and snow globes; never know when you might need them!) into a Waterland backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out a minute later, feeling a lot better in weeks.

Percy and Grover stared at me, dumbfounded, when I came out.

"What the heck." Grover stated, then shrugged and grabbed some clothes himself, Percy following close behind.

They both came out a few minutes later, Percy appearing first. His hair was uncombed and messy, like it had been for days. He shot me a crooked grin, which I had gotten used to. His eyes were wild and my favorite shade of green. I mentally shook myself. I tried reminding myself that he was a son of Poseidon, but it was a feeble attempt. Somewhere along the journey, I had grown to tolerate everything about him, maybe even starting to like him...as a friend, of course.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I focused my attention back on the task ahead of us as Grover stepped out, also clad in Waterland gear. I gave him the thumbs up and we continued searching for the Tunnel of Love.

We walked in silence for a while until Percy said, "So Ares and Aphrodite. They have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," I told him, even though I didn't really believe it. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

"Well, you know," I said, getting ready for a long speech. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," I said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like..."

I stopped, realizing that we had reached our destination. "Like that."

In front of us was an empty pool shaped like a bowl. Around the rim were a down cupid statues with wings spread and bows at the ready. I shivered, and not from the chilly night air. I had a bad feeling about this.

Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."

At the bottom of the pool was a two-seater boat with a canopy on top and little hearts all over it. Too mushy for my taste. But that wasn't what caught Grover's attention. In the left seat sat a polished circle of bronze. Ares' shield.

I analyzed the Cupid statue closest to me, running my fingers along the base to find maybe a secret switch or something. Instead, my fingers found the outline of a letter. A Greek letter. I bent down a bit to examine it closer.

Eta. 'H'.

I frowned, still running my fingers along the base. "There's a Greek letter carved here," I explained to the others. "Eta. I wonder..."

I trailed off, thinking of an explanation to why there'd be a Greek letter 'H' on a Cupid statue at the Tunnel of Love in the middle of nowhere. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. The answer was on the tip of my head, I just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Grover," Percy said. "you smell..."

I tuned them out, thinking of possibilities. Eta...'H'...Eta...

"...Annabeth, come with me-"

I blinked, momentarily losing focus. He seriously expected..."Are you kidding?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was. My cheeks felt hot..

"What's the problem now?" He demanded.

I gaped at him. "Me, go with you to the...the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" Percy was turning red now, too. I knew it was illogical, but I was thinking about my earlier thoughts. I didn't like him. I couldn't.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll do it myself."

He started walking and after a while, I followed him, muttering, "Ugh, boys. They always mess everything up."

We reached the boat. Up close, I could see that Ares' shield wasn't the only thing sitting there. Next to it was a pink silk scarf. I recognized it right away. Aphrodite's love scarf.

Percy grabbed it, smiled, and was about to rub it against his cheek, but I snatched it away from him. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here." I realized that was the first time I actually called him 'Seaweed Brain' as a name and not just a label. I shook my head. Why was I thinking about that now?

I was so distracted I didn't think before speaking. This can't be this easy. There's probably some sort of trap or...

"Wait." I said.

"Too late," was Percy's reply as he stared at the piece of wire on his palm. A trip wire.

I looked at the boat more closely. There was something there I didn't notice earlier. "There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

The words had barely left my mouth when the sound of a million gears grinding erupted all around us.

Grover yelled, "Guys!"

Percy and I looked up and saw the Cupid statues drawing their bows and taking aim. But instead of aiming at us, they shot their arrows at each other, creating a net of silk cables, designed to trap us in.

"We have to get out," Percy said, as if there was any other possibility.

"Duh!" I replied.

Percy grabbed the shield and we ran, but going to the pool was a lot harder. We were never going to make it.

"Come on!" Grover shouted.

Eta. _'H'._

I gasped in realization right when the Cupids' heads popped open. Video cameras came out and spotlights rose around the pool, making us the center of it all. A loudspeaker boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute...Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight..."

"Hephaestus!" I screamed, frustrated I hadn't figured it out earlier. It was so brazenly obvious, and yet..."I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H'. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

We continued pushing our way up the pool. I was determined to make it up before the cameras began rolling. I was not going to let all the gods laugh at our stupidity and feeble attempt to escape. Stupid gods and their stupid...

That's when the spiders came. They came in swarms from the row of mirrors at the bottom of the pool. Thousands of metallic spiders poured out towards us. The one thing I was really afraid of. The one thing that all children of Athena feared. My worst nightmare was coming true right before my eyes. I couldn't help it, and afterwards, I completely regretted what I did next.

I screamed in pure terror. "Spiders!" I gasped. "Sp-sp-aaaah!"

Percy stared at me like I was going crazy, which I probably was. My knees shook and I couldn't control it when I fell backwards towards the spiders, screaming the whole time. Luckily, Percy caught me and pulled me up, dragging me towards the boat again.

The part of me that wasn't going completely crazy marveled at how calm he was compared to me. The other part...well, to say I didn't do anything is an understatement. We climbed into the boat, Percy kicking away the spiders closing in on us and me sitting there numbly, too paralyzed to do anything.

"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker.

I guess it was all my mother's fault for bestowing this mortal fear on all her kids. Long story short, many years ago, a mortal girl named Arachne challenged Athena, the goddess of weaving, to a weaving contest. Typical mortals. Of course, she lost and Athena turned her into a spider, which is where we get the term, "arachnids". I remembered having nightmares about Arachne's children finding me and getting their revenge. The thought didn't exactly help.

"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called.

I dimly heard Percy yelling at Grover to find the 'on' switch. All I could think of was the massive wave of spiders climbing into the boat and crawling towards us with their disgusting little legs and pincers clacking.

I screamed again.

The loudspeaker boomed again, "Five, four-"

Percy closed his eyes, and if I could've forced myself to move, I would've slapped him.

_Hello! We're about to get overwhelmed by metallic spiders and you want to take a nap?!_

"Two, one, _zero_!"

Percy strapped on my seat belt as water exploded all around us. It cleared my mind for long enough for me to realize that Percy had probably caused this with his water powers and we were getting swept away from the spiders. I also realized that the Cupid cameras were rolling and trained on us, which meant that everyone on Olympus were watching us and probably laughing at us "stupid mortals".

I didn't have enough time to think about it, though, as soon, we were riding along the current, and for some miraculous reason, not capsizing or crashing into the walls. Percy and I screamed and held tight as the boat twisted and turned past Valentine's Day pictures. It was sappy, but I would've chosen Romeo and Juliet over spiders anyday.

Unfortunately, we met our problem towards the end of the ride. The Gates of Love were chained. Ahead of us sat two boats-one submerged, the other cracked in half.

We're gonna die, was my first thought.

But Percy had other ideas. "Unfasten your seat belt," he yelled.

I stared at him and said my first full sentence since the spiders came. "Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death," Percy replied promptly, strapping Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it."

I understood what he meant. We were going to use the boat as a springboard when it struck to jump the gate. Using the angle of the direction of the boat and the impact of the force, we should be able to clear it easily. I chided myself for not thinking of this earlier. I probably would've, if my mind was in the right spot.

"On my mark," Percy said.

"No!" I protested. He would get us killed for sure. "On my mark!"

"What?"

"Simple physics!" I yelled. "Force time the trajectory angle-"

"Fine!" he shouted. "On _your_ mark!"

I hesitated, focusing on timing it so we wouldn't crash into the gates. "Now!" I yelled.

_Crack!_

The boat smashed into the pileup of the boats before us and we flew into the air. Unfortunately, I probably waited a second too long. We flew over the gates, over the pool (which was not intended), and down towards the ground.

I closed my eyes and waited for the worse.

Instead, I felt someone grabbing me abruptly from behind. "Ouch!"

It was Grover. He had one hand on Percy's shirt and one hand on my arm, but all he could do was slow the fall. We spiraled toward the ground and smashed into a photo-board. Grover's head went straight through the hole in Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale. It would've been pretty comical under other circumstances.

Percy and I tumbled to the ground, thankfully all in one piece.

We got to our feet and thanked Grover for saving our lives. Boy, was I grateful for those flying shoes.

I heard a whirring sound and started, thinking it was the spiders again. But when I turned, I found myself looking into the lens of a Cupid camera.

"Show's over!" Percy yelled. "Thank you! Good night!"

The Cupid statues turned back to their original positions, the lights shutting off, and everything going back to normal. Stupid Cupid. Stupid gods. I distinctly wondered how much they liked our survival skills, but mostly, I was burning with humiliation. I had done nothing throughout the whole thing, leaving everything up to Percy. I couldn't even time our jump perfectly right. I looked at Percy's face, which had gone dark, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. We both hated being teased, hated being bullied.

Which was why I didn't protest when he said, "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

* * *

**Thanks all!**

**~annabeth669**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So busy, as usual. But here's the next chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

We found Ares in the diner's parking lot.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," Percy accused, which I thought was kind of obvious.

Ares grinned at him. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV."

Percy shoved the shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Grover and I both inhaled sharply. You don't say things like that to a god if you know what's good for you. But Ares only grabbed the shield and spun it, turning it into a bulletproof vest. He pointed at an eighteen wheeler across the street. There was a sign on the back and a white logo. "See that truck over there? That's your ride. Take you straight L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

It took a few minutes for me to figure out what the sign read: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE ANIMALS.

Percy scoffed. "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers and the door unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He tossed a blue backpack at Percy who unzipped it and looked at the contents. His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want your lousy-"

Before I could intervene, Grover spoke up. "Thank you, Lord Ares. Thanks a lot."

I mentally thanked Grover. If we weren't here right now, Percy would probably have been a little scorch mark on the wall by now. How Ares was keeping his cool, I had no idea.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy told Ares. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news? He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

Percy's tough exterior wavered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

Ares laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

I wished Percy could've left it at that, but of course, he had to reply, "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Ares eye sockets glowed beneath his sunglasses. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then disappeared down Delancey Street.

I turned to Percy. "That was not smart, Percy."

"I don't care."

I rolled my eyes at how childish he sounded. "You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially that god."

Before Percy could think up another snarky comment, Grover interrupted. "Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but..."

He pointed toward the diner where two men in black coveralls were paying their check at the register. The white logo on their backs were identical to the one on the truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover continued, "we need to hurry."

I could tell Percy didn't like it, as we'd be accepting help from Ares, but he didn't argue as we ran across the street and climbed in the back of the truck, starting another dangerous journey ahead. Yay.

* * *

I gagged as soon as Percy closed the doors behind us.

The smell was awful, like that one part in the zoo where everything just smells like animal manure. Gross.

I wondered why a KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck would smell this bad, so I was thankful when Percy uncapped his pen/sword, dimly brightening the trailer. I flinched involuntarily when I realized what was around me. Three zoo animals were sitting in filthy cages: a zebra, an albino lion, and an antelope.

But obviously, no one had bothered to take care of them. I scoffed. Right. Kindness international. The lion had been given a sack of turnips, while the antelope and zebra each had a tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, the lion was obviously starving, and the antelope had a birthday balloon tied to his horns.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

I knew how much Grover loved animals. This must be killing him. I'm not a huge animal fan, but this...this is just wrong. You can't treat any living thing like this. Grover looked about ready to beat up the truckers, but just then, the truck's engine roared to life, and we were forced to find a spot to sit to avoid getting tossed around.

We decided on a corner on some mildewed feed sacks.

I petitioned that we should just break open the cages and let them go. I mean, anything's gotta be better than this stupid truck. But Percy bashed that idea saying that it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving, which I guess had a point. Barely.

We tried to tend to the animals as best we could, but we could only do so much in a moving truck. Percy refilled their water bowls and switched the mismatched goods. Grover calmed the antelope down while I cut the balloon off his horn. I wanted to cut the gum of of the zebra's mane too, but we decided it would be too risky. We told Grover to promise the animals we'd help them more in the morning, then we settled in for night.

As Grover curled up on a turnip sack, I grabbed Ares' backpack and opened a bag of Double Stuf Oreos, nibbling on one half-heartedly. We only had a week until our deadline. Sure, we were already halfway to Los Angeles, but what if we get there to find out we were wrong? I still had a strange feeling that we were doing something wrong.

We moved along in silence, each lost in our own thoughts, until I remembered something. "Hey," I said. "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the waterpark, Percy."

"That's okay."

"It's just..." I shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story," Percy guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

I was surprised. Who knew this seaweed brain actually knew so much? I decided to give him some credit.

I nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

I couldn't believe I actually said that. This whole no food, no warm home thing must be taking a toll on my head.

But Percy just said, "We're a team, remember? Besides, Grover did the fancy flying."

Grover mumbled from his turnip sack, surprising me, as I thought he was asleep, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Percy and I laughed, probably for the first time in days.

I pulled apart an Oreo, and handed him half. Something was nagging me at the back of my head. "In the Iris message...did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy stayed silent for a long time, and I thought he wasn't going to answer. But then he replied, "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

My hands shook. Grover let out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you want me along."

I wanted to tell Grover that he wasn't a failure, but my throat choked up.

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus," Percy said.

He nodded, not looking up.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp..." He looked at me. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

I put down my Oreo, which I hadn't eaten yet. I knew we couldn't avoid this forever. I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice sound stronger than I felt. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them." I thought back to when I first met them, thinking they were monsters at first. I was so little, so scared. "They were...amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalias to camp," he said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought...I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker..."

"Stop it," I told Grover. "No one blames you." I paused, then said, "Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Grover said miserably. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said. "That's not fair."

My stomach twisted with sympathy. I remembered feeling the same thing. Blaming myself for Thalia's death. But it wasn't Grover's fault. A bunch of silly satyrs sitting on grass thrones can't blame him for that. "Percy's right," I added. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling despite our attempts to reassure him. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy."

"You're not lame," I insisted, making a mental note to whack the council with their reed pipes. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name on other would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now."

I kicked Percy in shin, hoping that he'd get the message.

"Yeah." Percy said, not failing me for once. "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

We waited for a response, but only heard a contented sigh that soon turned into snoring.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know," I replied. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."

"I meant it."

We rode in silence after that. I went back to thinking about the quest. Questions formed in my head, popping up one after the other. Why was Ares so helpful? Does Hades even have the bolt? How are we going to get the bolt? Why am I getting mixed feelings about Percy?

The last thought startled me. What _did_ I think of Percy? I mean, sure, he can be a knucklehead sometimes, and there was that whole Poseidon-Athena rivalry, but otherwise...

"That pine-tree bead," Percy interrupted my thoughts. "Is that from your first year?"

I frowned, wondering what the Hades he was talking about. Then I looked down and realized I was rubbing my camp necklace, the way I do when I'm deep in thought.

"Yeah," I answered. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress-now that was a weird summer..."

I trailed off, remembering the Party Pony who had visited for a summer.

"And the college ring is your father's?"

I tensed. "That's none of your-" I stopped myself. Why can't I be nice for _once_? "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No...it's okay," I took a shaky breath, remembering the pain and rejection I got from my dad. I recalled reading in a book something about how it was good to tell others your problems, so I decided to take the risk. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her...That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

I scoffed in my head. "Yeah, well...the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

I looked away from him. Like that thought had never passed my mind. Instead, I said, "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," Percy insisted, reminding me of the way I had tried to comfort Grover a short while ago. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," I said coldly, not wanting to face rejection a third time, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

We passed another few miles of silence.

Percy opened his mouth to speak and I tensed, afraid he'll bring up my dad again.

"So if the gods fight," Percy said, making me sigh softly with relief, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

I wanted to point out to him that Athena and Poseidon were actually on the same side during the Trojan War, but I was too tired to correct him. I put my head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed my eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain." I realized in that moment that I wasn't lying. Percy really had become a real friend to me, and I didn't mind, despite what my mom thinks. Then I decided that I sounded too mushy, so I added, "Any more stupid questions?"

I didn't wait for an answer, instead doing a "Grover" and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Thank you all who have reviewed and favorited! **

**Ooh, and quick question: Poseidon and Athena _were _on the same side (with the Greeks) in the Trojan War, right? Pretty sure...? Lol, idk. xD**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**~annabeth669**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**I know, I know. It's been like, a month and a half. Sorry! **

* * *

My dream started out as a memory, which seemed to be all my dreams since the quest started. This time, I was in a dark corridor, my heart thumping in my chest. I was back in the cyclops's cave. My seven-year-old self ran towards the shapes hanging from the ceiling with dagger in hand. I tried to stay quiet and contain my fear, but I must've made some sort of sound because the cyclops turned, smiling coldly. I froze.

"_Now, Annabeth_," it said, in a perfect imitation of my father, "_don't you worry. I love you. Come here, child. Come_."

The voice of my father inside a monster's mouth got me moving. My friends were not going to get eaten by a one-eyed overweight monster. I watched as I ran towards the cyclops, jabbing my dagger into its foot with all my frustration and fear put into the blow.

The dream changed, and I was standing in another dark cave, but I could tell that this was a place much, much worse. It was eerily quiet, a silence that chilled me to the bones. A few feet in front of me was a figure bent over a deep pit. I crept up silently, but like the cyclops, I wasn't quiet enough. The person spun around and I found myself looking at Luke.

His sandy blond hair was unruly and wild. The jagged white scar that ran down the side of his face was more prominent, giving him a sinister look. His golden eyes narrowed then widened in surprise. Wait...golden? His smile was unnatural beckoned me over.

I couldn't move, my feet frozen in place.

"Annabeth," he said, in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Come with me. You could have power, anything you've ever wanted. You could become greater than the gods."

My dream self shook her head. Gods of Olympus, what is going on?

Luke continued, his voice turning bitter. "What have the gods ever done for us? Where was your mother when you needed her? We are better off without them. Come with me, Annabeth. Join us. Join us."

His voice trailed off and I found myself moving towards the pit. Every part of my body screamed protest, but my legs didn't listen and drew me closer until I was centimeters away from the pit. I looked down and an awful sense of premonition washed over me.

This is not good. The pit seemed to go on forever. Dark, and cold, and empty.

"Come," Luke said again and I stumbled forward, falling into the eternal pit.

_Falling, falling, falling..._

* * *

I woke up with a start, my body drenched with sweat. I took a deep, shuddering breath and took in my surroundings. Percy was shaking and mumbling in his sleep in his corner in the truck. Typical. Then I realized that everything was perfectly still, no bumps, no rumbling. The trucks must've stopped. I looked around and saw Grover sitting on a turnip sack, seemingly conversing mentally with the animals.

"Grover," I said, and he jumped.

"Oh, you're awake," he said and pointed to some leftover Oreos. "I saved some breakfast for you. Eat up! I was just talking to the animals and-"

He stopped abruptly, probably taking in my haggard look for the first time. "Are you okay?" He asked, his face filled with worry.

I waved his concern away. "Just a nightmare," I said, wanting to believe it. "But we have other problems. Wake Percy up. The truck's stopped, and I'm pretty sure the truckers are coming to check on the animals soon."

Grover nodded and scrambled over to Percy, shaking his shoulder, while I stuffed the Oreos in Ares' backpack. Never know when that's gonna come in handy.

I looked up as Percy suddenly sat up, panting hard, a wild look in his eyes. He must've had a nightmare, too. But we had no time to express our concerns. As Grover was explaining to Percy that the truck had stopped and the truckers were probably going to come in, I heard footsteps.

"Hide!" I hissed, whipping out my Yankees cap and instantly turning invisible.

The trailer's doors creaked open and sunlight streamed him, making me blink.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "I wish I hauled appliances."

I fumed. And whose fault is that, I wonder?

He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes. "You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation, and I realized that was my perfect opportunity to create a diversion. I weaved around the animals and slipped past the trucker. I ran to side of the trailer, my fists clenched with anger the whole time.

I found the other trucker sitting in the driver's seat, whistling. How dare he? I was going to tie those truckers up, smash their faces in, and give them as an offering to Hades. I raised my first and knocked on the side of the truck.

Knock, knock, knock.

I heard one of the truckers yell, "What do you want, Eddie?"

The man in the driver's seat, Eddie, shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

I knocked again. Knock, knock, knock.

Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

The other trucker appeared, rolling his eyes and cursing Eddie for being an idiot. I wanted to punch him right there, but I knew Chiron would not be pleased.

I climbed back into the trailer and took off my cap. This transport business can't be legal."

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers! We've got to free them!"

We both looked at Percy. It was a long struggle, but I finally accepted that he could be decent leader. For now.

Percy didn't answer, but grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage. The zebra burst out and to my surprise, bowed to Percy. It must be the whole Poseidon-god-of-horses thing. I was in awe, and my awestruckness grew as I watched Grover hold up his hands and gave a blessing to the zebra in goat talk.

It was like watching a sacred ceremony or something.

The zebra straightened up and leaped over Maurice just as the trucker poked his head back in. Yelling and screaming and cars honking ran in my ears as Las Vegans witnessed a zebra running wild through the desert. The three of us rushed to the doors of the trailer.

Maurice and Eddie were running after the zebra, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," I said, making my decision after seeing the police. Otherwise, I could've stayed watching this hilarious scene all day.

"The other animals first," Grover said.

Percy cut the locks and Grover spoke another goat-blessing.

"Good luck," Percy said, and the antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets.

I hoped the lion won't get hungry enough to eat the antelope.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all-"

"Don't worry," Grover assured him. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

I nodded, remembering reading about this once, just as Percy asked, "Meaning?

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live." Grover explained. "Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Hey!" he protested, and I grinned.

"Kidding. Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to update faster next time lol. But thanks for those of you following and reading this story!**

**~annabeth669**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters and/or plot line. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! I know...it's been forever. But thanks to some encouragement, I'm finally back on track! Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

As we made our way through the desert, I could only think of one word: _hot_. It was hot enough that I couldn't even think up another better and more sophisticated word for it. Add that to the fact that we must have looked - and smelled - not very pleasant, and it just made my Top Bad Days list. I was ready to fight, and ready to stop wandering around looking for something. A place with a shower would be nice.

Of course, you're probably thinking that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, should know better than to make rash wishes, but I blame it on the heat.

I got my wish after a few minutes. We must have taken a wrong turn because somehow, we ended up at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. I vaguely got the sense that the lotuses were important and most likely dangerous, but I ignored it. Again, I blame it on the heat.

A doorman came up and smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

I knew we were all thinking the same thing. This guy had to be a monster of some sort. But Grover didn't say anything and the doorman seemed human. Plus, I needed to get out of the heat. So I didn't complain when Percy said that we'd love to come in.

Inside, we took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. My mouth dropped. This has to be a trap. Nothing this amazing could be good for my health.

My disbelief grew as a man in a cheerful Hawaiian outfit came up to us.

"Hey!" he said. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered, and for once I was relieved to let him talk. "Um, but..."

"No, no," our host said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic credit card. I looked at Grover, raising an eyebrow. He mouthed back, What's going on?

I shrugged and took the card as Percy asked, "How much is on here?"

Our host's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

Hawaiian Man laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, just like our host had promised.

"Oh, goodness," I began. "This place is..."

"Sweet," Grover filled in. "Absolutely sweet."

I gave him a look for finishing my sentence. He stuck his tongue out at me in response.

The three of us went into our own separate bedrooms to clean up. As I fell back against my bed (which was humongous), one thought popped into my head. My mom is probably not the happiest with me right now. Offering to help a son of Poseidon on his quest was bad enough. Sharing a dark history with him and calling him "friend"...yikes. I replayed last night's conversation in my head. What crazy part of me wanted to spill my guts to Percy? Was I...did I have a crush on him? I got up and took a long shower, clearing my brain of all stupid thoughts.

Crush on Percy...ha. Really funny, Chase.

The shower worked miracles. All my worries faded away as I wrapped up my hair in a towel and changed clothes. A small nagging part of me found it strange that the clothes fit me, but I didn't let it bother me. I wasn't going to let that ruin this once in a lifetime thing.

I walked out of the bedroom and found Grover cleaned up and eating potato chips on the couch. I grimaced, thinking of all the fat and oil in that bag of chips. Yuck. At least he wasn't eating the furniture. I turned on the television, flipped through the channels until I found National Geographic, and started to crank up the volume.

"All those stations," a voice said behind me, "and you turn on National Geographic."

I turned around and found that Percy had also showered and changed.

"It's interesting." I said, defending myself.

"I feel good," Grover said, still munching on his chips. "I love this place."

I covered my smile with a hand as Luke's flying shoes sprouted wings and lifted him up, then back down again.

"So what now?" I asked. "Sleep?"

Grover and Percy looked at each other and grinned. Simultaneously, they both held up their green plastic LotusCash cards.

"Play time," Percy replied.

* * *

At first, I tried to stick near the boys so they wouldn't get themselves in trouble, but it was tough work. I kept losing Percy to the bungee-jumping bridge and Grover was moving from game to game so fast, so I decided to go off and explore on my own, after spotting Percy at the ski slope and Grover engrossed in some reverse hunter game.

I walked around the lobby until I came across a virtual chessboard game and decided to give it a try. After about five consecutive wins on the 'hard' mode, I gave up and moved on to a trivia game on architecture. It proved way too easy. I hopped from game to game, trying to find a somewhat challenging one.

Finally, I found what I was looking for. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board.

I decided to make a modernized Ancient Greek city, with sleek glass skyscrapers standing side by side Greek columns and towers. A city that could last a thousand years, with Annabeth Chase as its architect.

I was building a set of towers when I distinctly heard a voice somewhere behind me. "Come on. We've got to get of here."

I ignored it, concentrating on getting the angles exactly right. Someone shook her, causing her to mess up the towers. "Annabeth?"

I looked up at Percy's blurry face, annoyed. "What?"

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"

"This place is a trap."

I turned back to my city, tuning him out until he shook me again. "What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" I asked impatiently. "Can you imagine a better place?"

Instead of replying, Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Hey!" I screamed, seething, and punched him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to yank me away in the middle of the game.

"Spiders," Percy said suddenly, making me look directly at him. "Large, hairy spiders."

A shiver ran down my back as I relived the 'Thrill Ride of Love' again. I blinked and suddenly, I could see Percy's face coming back into focus. I replayed his words in my head. The Underworld. Our quest.

"Oh my gods," I said. "How long have we-"

"I don't know," he answered, not waiting for me to finish, "but we've got to find Grover."

The two of us went around the lobby, searching for Grover in the midst of all the people absorbed in their food, or game, or TV screen. I shook my head, realizing that I was one of them just moments ago.

We found Grover still playing his reverse hunting game.

"Grover!" we both shouted, running towards him.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!" we shouted again, trying to get his attention.

He turned the plastic gun on Percy and stared clicking, still lost in the game. Percy looked at me, and together we took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy told him.

"Such a shame," the bellhop replied, looking sincerely sorry. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, and a part of me wanted to reach for them and escape all the problems in the real world. The world would fall apart outside, and I would be safe in here, building my city, for eternity. But the other small part of me knew that it was wrong. So when Grover reached out to grab a card, I snatched his arm back and said, "No, thanks."

We walked toward the door, and I tried not to think about everything I was leaving behind. A shower, a bed...instead, I focused on what was more important: saving the world.

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter!**

**~annabeth669**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. **

**I'm back! Sorry in advance, this chapter is REALLY short. But enjoy!**

* * *

Finding out that we had only one day to complete our quest really made my brain work double time. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was Athena guiding me. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't want Percy getting us out of a tight spot again. But nevertheless, a brilliant idea popped into my head the moment we ran out of the casino.

I loaded the boys into the back of a Vegas taxi and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The driver chewed his cigar and sized us up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

Luckily, I had a plan. "You accept casino debit cards?"

He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

I handed him my green LotusCash card.

He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," I urged, when he didn't do anything for a second.

He did. I fought back a triumphant smile as the machine rattled and finally came up with an infinity symbol. Score. The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked at us incredulously. "Where to in Los Angeles...uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." I sat straighter. It's not everyday you get treated like royalty. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

I turned back to the boys as we zipped through the Mojave Desert.

* * *

My triumph didn't last long as we listened to Percy's latest dream. "I was back in the dark cavern, but this time, the voice in the pit was speaking to someone else-an invisible servant, maybe. I don't think he realized I was there. The weird thing was, the voice sounded so familiar, but I just can't place it."

He looked at me, as if I would know who it was. I shook my head and gestured for him to continue, even as a small thought worked into the back of my head.

"Anyway, the voice in the pit was talking about how the servant would have failed him if he had not intervened. I guess whatever their plan was, it didn't go exactly the way they wanted it. He also made it sound like there was another item, maybe not just the bolt. Then later, something changed and he found out I was there. He changed my dream and I was standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. The throne was empty and it was made from human bones fused together. I saw my mother, frozen in shimmering golden light, but I couldn't move. I woke up after I began withering into bones. And..."

"What?" I pressed, when Percy said nothing.

"The servant called the monster in the pit something other than 'my lord'...some special name or title..."

"The Silent One?" I suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe..." Percy said, but I could tell it wasn't it.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit...I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

My eyes widened. Not a _god's_ voice?

"What?" Percy asked.

"Oh...nothing. I was just-" I abruptly changed my mind, deciding not to jump to conclusions. "No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-"

"Like what?" Percy interrupted.

"I-I don't know," I said, trying to think of anything other than the voice in the pit. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of thing could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

I tried to sound reasonable so I wouldn't give anything away. But Percy was smarter than I thought and found a loophole in my logic. "But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," he said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

I couldn't think of an answer, but luckily, Grover did. "To threaten Hades. To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

Percy whistled, and I couldn't help smiling despite the circumstance when he said, "You have evil thoughts for a goat."

"Why, thank you," came Grover's reply.

"But the thing in the put said it was waiting for two items," Percy continued. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Grover shook his head, his part of the brainstorming already spent.

I looked at Percy, silently willing him not to ask me who I thought could be in the pit. But, curse his kelp brain, he did it anyway. "You have an idea was might be in the pit, don't you? I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

I closed my eyes. "Percy...let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades...No. Is has to be Hades."

Percy looked out the window and I knew he wasn't convinced. And if I was being honest, I was having trouble convincing myself as well. I had a terrible feeling about what could be in the pit, something that could sabotage the whole point of our quest. But I just couldn't voice my fears, aloud or in my head, stupidly thinking that if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't be true. So I took a deep breath and tried to reassure Percy again.

"The answer is in the Underworld. You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing." I paused, then continued talking, trying to fill the empty void. "Alright, so once we get into the Underworld, we can..."

I went on to explain different strategies we could use once in the Underworld, but I knew Percy wasn't listening. So I ended up resting my head on the window and staring out as the outside world blurred past.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 19. I'll try to add the next chapter tomorrow :)**

**~annabeth669**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Here's a very short Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

After that very pleasant and enjoyable ride, we managed to walk down the beach in Santa Monica without bumping into any trouble.

"What now?" I asked once we walked to the edge of the surf.

I crossed my arms in annoyance when no one answered me. Instead, Percy decided to freak me and Grover out by walking straight into the surf without saying a word.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I asked.

He just kept walking.

I frowned. "You know how polluted that water is? They're all kinds of toxic chemicals that can slowly poison your system and kill you in time if you make swimming in toxic water a habit!" I gradually got louder towards the end of my sentence and would've kept going if I didn't see his head disappear underwater.

I swore under my breath. "Percy Jackson, you are the single most annoying person ever!"

Besides me, Grover chuckled. "He'll be fine, don't worry. Pan's pipes, he can breath underwater. He's the freaking son of the water god."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it. I just...I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this quest."

Grover looked confused. "What do you mean? We're almost to the Underworld, which is a pretty big accomplishment, considering our luck."

I shrugged and began skipping stones, forgetting that I was not supposed be thinking about my suspicions. One, a voice in a pit...two, in the Underworld...three, not a god's voice, but rather...an elder god...

I felt a shiver go up my back and tried to think of something else. Grover stood next to me, chucking rocks into the water.

My eyes followed the splash as a big rock hit the water and disappeared, sinking to the bottom. A smile tugged on my lips as I thought about the possibility of Percy finding the rock down there. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't even notice it if it landed on his head.

Grover looked at me strangely, and I realized that my mouth was open in a silent laugh.

"What?" I asked defensively, and wiped the smile off my face.

"Percy." Grover answered.

"What?" I repeated, feeling my face warm up. I remembered that satyrs could sense emotions and suddenly, I felt just a tiny bit nervous to be around Grover. But of course, I didn't have anything to worry about because my feelings for Percy were definitely zero. Definitely.

Grover shrugged. "Just wondering why it's taking him so long."

"Oh," I replied stupidly.

Luckily, Grover didn't question my odd behavior. Or maybe he could already tell, thanks to his super satyr senses. Either way, I was glad, as the distraction brought me away from my thoughts. We stood there in silence until Grover spoke up again.

"What do you think will happen if we don't succeed?"

I looked at him, surprised at this sudden change of mood. "Probably something really awful," I answered sympathetically. "But don't worry. We'll succeed before World War 3 breaks out."

My short words of comfort seemed to work, as he asked no more questions. We both stared at the water, where the setting sun was making the water seem orange. It was peaceful and quiet, for once, and for some reason, the calmness brought me back to our truck ride to Vegas. I thought back to what Percy had said about trying to reconcile with my dad. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. Maybe Percy was right. So right there, by the edge of the Pacific, I allowed myself to hope once more.

* * *

**What a cheesy ending lol.**

**~annabeth669**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Well, I am extremely happy that I managed to finish this chapter within a couple days from the last one. Heads up though, the first sentence is kind of weird lol (to me, at least xD).**

**Enjoy Chapter 21! **

* * *

Percy finally came up, completely dry, with no sign that he ever touched water.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"Long story," he said.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning?" Grover urged.

So he did. He told us about a friendly shark who took him to the Nereid (who spoke to him at the St. Louis Arch) and her warning about going with what his heart tells him.

"And she also gave me these," he finished, opening his palm to reveal three white pearls. "She said that if we needed to get away from the Underworld, we could just smash them at our feet. Should come in handy."

I grimaced, knowing all too well about gods and their "gifts". "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." I shook my head, remembering back to someone Luke and Thalia had mentioned once. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch'. That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

Then I spun around and marched back to the city.

* * *

We ended up using some spare change from Ares' backpack to catch a bus to West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the DOA Recording Studios address from Medusa's place, but he just shrugged, saying he didn't know.

To make things worse, he asked, "You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he said to Percy. "You a child actor or something?"

"Uh...I'm a stunt double...for a lot of child actors." Percy lied.

"Oh! That explains it."

I shot a look at Grover, deciding that that was one experience I did not want to go through again. We quickly got off at the next stop after thanking the driver. We soon realized that no one seemed to know what and where DOA Recording Studios was, so we ended up wandering around, looking for any sign that might lead us to it.

Unfortunately, we ran into a televised interview of Percy's stepdad. I took one look at his tears and hated him. "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife...my Camaro...I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

I was disgusted. Seriously? His Camaro?

"There you have it, America," Barbara Walters (?!) said. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

I startled when a picture of me, Percy, and Grover talking to Ares popped up. I looked around a bit frantically. Percy could be a fugitive, but I was no way going down that path.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically, and I glared at her on TV. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

"C'mon," Grover said, pulling Percy away. I could see the murderous look on Percy's face and at that moment, I was glad that Grover had stepped in to take him away.

But after walking past dark alleyways with shady people everywhere, I soon wondered if maybe we should've just stayed and let Percy punch the windows out.

My sense of dread deepened when a voice called out, "Hey, you."

I tried to nudge Percy to keep going, but like the seaweed brain he is, he stopped, and soon we were surrounded by a group of six kids with smirks on their faces. Then, before I could stop him, Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. At the sight of the sword, 5 of the kids stepped back hastily. Unfortunately, the leader didn't and instead came at Percy with a switchblade.

"Oh my gods," I said, realizing what Percy was going to instinctively do.

Percy swung, and I could only watch in distress as the sword passed through the kid's body harmlessly. His face turned to shock. "What the..."

"Run!" Percy screamed, the first sensible thing he's done so far.

We pushed two kids out of the way and I took the lead, turning a corner. "There!" I shouted, spotting an open store that read CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE.

I frowned, then Grover read, "Crusty's Water Bed Palace?"

I looked behind him and heard footsteps coming closer. I pushed the boys in and we ran behind a water bed. Not long after, the gang kids ran past outside.

We all sat there, trying to catch our breath. On the one hand, I was kind of mad at Percy for acting so rashly. On the other, I didn't really mind a little workout.

"I think we lost them," Grover panted, obviously not in agreement with me.

A voice behind us boomed. "Lost who?"

We all jumped and found ourselves face to face with a giant who introduced himself as Crusty. I resisted the urge to cringe from his reptilian features: gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold smile. I couldn't decide if he was a monster or a really messed up looking human. But at the moment, he didn't do anything to eat or kill us, so I let my guard down a little.

"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," Crusty said, seeing right through Percy's very smooth lie. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

Before any of us could reply, he put a hand on Percy's shoulder and led him to the water beds section of the store.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty said proudly, spreading his hand over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard.

"Million-hand massage," Crusty told us. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, anyway."

"Um," Percy said, "I don't think..."

I was about to second that when Grover jumped onto the bed. "Million-hand massage! Oh, you guys! This is cool."

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" Percy asked.

I was starting to have a bad feeling about this. Something about the many beds and lack of customers seemed...off. But I didn't have a chance to think about it further because Crusty turned to look at me.

"Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

I frowned. "But what-"

He patted my shoulder reassuring and took me to a Safari Deluxe model that looked like something straight out of an African plain, hence the name. I hesitantly sat down, being more cautious than Grover. When I didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed me.

"Hey!" I protested, deciding that this was definitely not a normal human.

Crusty snapped his fingers. "_Ergo_!"

I barely had time to recall that ergo meant 'work' in Greek when ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around me and holding me to the mattress.

I cursed, the story of Procrustes coming to me. The rogue bandit who killed travelers with his smith's hammer and iron bed. Too late now, I thought angrily as "Crusty" did the same to Grover on his million-hand massage bed.

"N-not c-c-cool!" Grover yelled. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

I took comfort in the fact that I was only tied down and not being stretched or amputated. Yet. I tried wriggling out of the bondages. Why didn't we have a ropes-escaping course at Camp Half-Blood?

"Almost, darn it." I heard Procrustes' voice saying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy step away. But Procrustes' hand shot out and clamped around the back of his neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec."

"Let my friends go." Percy said, his voice sounding a lot clearer than I thought it would.

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."

"What do you mean?"

I continued struggling, choosing not to waste my breath to warn Percy. But no matter what strategy I tried, the ropes wouldn't budge.

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit."

I thought about how humiliated I would be if my friends at Camp Half-Blood saw me. _Annabeth Chase got outwitted by a bandit?_

I heard Crusty mutter a few more things then said, "_Ergo_!"

All thoughts of humiliation ran out of my head when new ropes appeared and wrapped around my ankles and armpits. The pain began a couple seconds later, small at first, then getting worse as the ropes stretched my muscles.

"Don't worry," I heard Crusty say. "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now why don't we find a bed you like, huh?"

"Percy!" Grover's voice rang out, and I knew that he was also in the same unfortunate situation.

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes, trying to think. But all I could think of was, _I cannot die like this_. I heard a slight buzzing in my ears and realized that it was Percy, chatting away with Procrustes like they were old friends.

"Percy!" I yelled through the pain. "What are you doing?"

Distinctly, I heard Percy say, "Don't mind her. She's impossible."

I tuned them out again, too weak to be angry at Percy. The pain was getting unbearable. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I began to see dark spots and I knew that I wasn't going to stand it for much longer.

"_Ergo_!" I opened my eyes as best as I could. My vision was blurry, but through the haziness, I could see Procrustes lying on a heart shaped bed, ropes wrapped around him. Long, agonizing moments passed. Then, just when I felt my vision darkening, the stretching stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and found that my ropes were cut off. I got to my feet and saw Percy cutting Grover's ropes.

I winced, gingerly trying to unstiffen my arms and legs. I groaned when pain shot up my body every time I tried to move, but slowly blood began rushing back and I could feel myself recovering. I cursed again, this time directing it at Percy for taking his sweet little time while we were getting stretched to death.

Based on what Grover was saying, I knew that he thought the same.

"You look taller," Percy said. The nerve.

"Very funny," I replied, letting my sarcasm drip. "Be faster next time."

"Come on," Percy told us, no ounce of sympathy in his voice. I resisted the urge to growl at him. Ugh. Can't believe I actually thought he was decent.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death!"

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," Percy answered, with an air of superiority in his voice. "It's only a block from here."

* * *

****I'm pretty sure unstiffen isn't a word...but...****

**Again, thank you guys so much for favoriting and following and reviewing this story! :))**

**~annabeth669**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hey all! I'm a bit late in updating, sorry. But here's Chapter 22...**

* * *

When I was little, we had a Doberman. His name was Toby and I loved him with all my heart. My dad and I used to take him to obedience school and I remember thinking that I wished everyday was like that: me, my dad, and Toby. Then my stepmom came and we had to give him away, because she was allergic to dogs. I cried myself to sleep every night for a long time after that. I ran away a year later.

I find myself thinking about that while looking up at the DOA RECORDING STUDIOS building. On the glass doors read NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. If I was going to be honest, I was feeling a little nervous. I've been to a lot of places that shouldn't exist - Mt. Olympus, for one, but never had I thought about setting foot in the Underworld. Now here I was, standing on Valencia Boulevard, waiting to seek a private meeting with Hades.

Nothing could go wrong.

Percy turned to Grover and I. "Okay. You remember the plan."

"The plan," Grover gulped, and I could feel him shaking next to me. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" I asked, starting to doubt Percy's strategizing skills now that we were actually three feet away from the Underworld.

"Don't think negative."

"Right," I said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

Percy took the pearls out of his pocket and stared at them, not saying anything.

A wave of guilt hit me. Here I was, questioning his plans when he probably didn't even feel sure about it himself. I knew that if we didn't get out of here alive, he'd blame himself.

I put a hand on his shoulder apologetically. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

I nudged Grover, knowing all too well his comforting skills.

"Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy looked at us gratefully and I knew that he was jumpy inside too. He slipped the pearls back into his pocket and said, "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

We walked inside the DOA lobby.

Even after all my years of growing up and living in Camp Half-Blood and learning about the gods and their ways, it still amazed me to see the entrance to the Underworld as a modern day waiting room. With a lot less color, that is. The carpet and walls were all gray. The furniture were black leather. Spirits waiting to get into the Land of the Dead crowded the room, deathly silent.

Ha. _Ha_.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so the three of us had to look up at him. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his har. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Charon. The ferryman of Hades.

But while I knew the name, Percy obviously didn't. He stared at the man in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

In any other situation, I would have laughed and teased him. But this was the Underworld.

Charon leaned forward. "What a precious young lad." he said in a British accent. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

I looked at Grover and could tell that he was trying not to laugh despite the situation we were in.

"N-no." Percy stammered, flustered.

"Sir," Charon added.

"Sir."

Charon pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-_A_-R-O-N. Say is with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon." Percy repeated.

"Amazing! Now: _Mr_. Charon."

"Mr. Charon."

"Well done." He sat back, and I fixed my face into a neutral expression. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

Percy looked at me helplessly, his earlier comment about "whupping the Underworld's butt" gone.

"We want to go to the Underworld." I answered clearly.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" I asked, confused.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked us over. "How did you die, then?"

I was surprised to hear Grover answer, but figured that Percy had probably nudged him.

"Oh," Grover said. "Um...drowned...in the bathtub."

"All three of you?" Charon asked, and I wanted to bury my hands in my head. Instead, I forced myself to nod along with the other two.

"Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. I figured that was a first for him. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children...alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy said, setting three golden drachmas on the counter. We had found a stash of drachmas in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in..."

There was a moment of silence while Charon stared greedily at the coins. I couldn't believe it. Part One of Percy's plan was actually _working_?

Then Charon looked at Percy. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy lied. "I'm dead."

I groaned inwardly when Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead." He realized. "I should've known. You're a godling."

To my relief, Percy didn't let that sway him. "We have to get to the Underworld."

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the spirits in the waiting room got up and began pacing, looking agitated.

"Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Percy snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." Percy replied, his voice sounding a lot calmer than I would have expected.

Charon growled again, and the dead grew more agitated.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed dramatically. "We had more to offer."

Percy held up an entire bag bulging with coins he'd stolen from Crusty's office. He took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Percy could definitely get a career in dramatics if he ever got tired of running away from angry gods and monsters who wanted to eat him.

Charon's growl faded a little and I knew we had gotten through to him. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh...just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Percy said. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three hundred years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, he stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket then said, "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

Charon sighed, finally giving in for real. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off."

He stood, scooped up our money, and said, "Come along."

I said a quick prayer of thanks to Athena and followed Charon and the boys to the elevator.

"Freeloaders." Charon said, pushing through spirits who were grabbing at our clothes. He escorted us into the elevator, grabbed two dead trespassers, and pushed them back out. I felt kinda bad for them, but oh, well. We gotta do what we gotta do.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the lobby. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend.

I felt that Percy had done enough talking, so I decided to speak up. Plus, I was genuinely curious. "What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?"

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

I frowned. "Oh. That's...fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow at me and I cringed back a little. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy replied confidently, and I was suddenly grateful that he was with me.

"Ha."

After a while, I realized that we weren't going down anymore, but rather forward. The air turned misty. All around us, spirits' modern clothes flickered and were replaced by dull gray robes. My eyes flicked to Charon. His fancy clothes were also gone, and he was wearing a long black robe instead. Where his eyes should be were empty sockets-dark, full of night and death and despair. I gasped involuntarily and quickly looked away.

My eyes settled on the doors of the elevator...except...there was no elevator anymore. Instead, we were standing in a wooden barge. We were floating across a dark river, full of bones, dead fish, and once-precious dreams and hopes-diplomas, roses, teddy bears.

"The River Styx," I said, recognizing the river right away, thanks to years of Greek history at Camp Half-Blood. "It's so..."

I trailed off, trying to think of a word to describe it.

"Polluted," Charon filled in, his face completely emotionless (probably because he was transparent). "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

I started getting light-headed. This place was just so...depressing. I never felt so small and hopeless. A sudden thought hit me, and I realized belatedly that coming to the Land of the Dead alive probably wasn't the best idea. I grabbed Percy's hand without thinking, only wanting reassurance that someone was alive here.

The ride to the Underworld took forever, and I couldn't wait to get off. But after reaching the shoreline and seeing a scenery not much better than the boat ride's, I began second guessing myself. _Be careful what you wish for_, I thought, especially after hearing a blood-curdling howl.

Cerberus.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. My feeling of hopelessness returned when I saw an old couple hobbing off the boat arm in arm. I slipped my hand out of Percy's and discreetly wiped a treacherous tear away.

"I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here." Charon said, at least _trying_ to sound helpful. "Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

I watched him put the coins into his pouch and rowed off, humming some depressing tune. Then I turned back around and followed the spirits into the Underworld.

* * *

**See you guys next chapter! :)**

**~annabeth669**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**So...it's been a year since I've updated. My writing is probably so awkward so bear with me lol. But I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter anyway :)**

* * *

The Underworld itself was just as modernized as the lobby. At least, I assumed that it didn't exactly look like an airport a millennia ago. We had to pass through a metal detector that read YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. I had to stifle a smile as we reached a crowd of spirits lining up in three lines. Two were marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, the other marked EZ DEATH.

Seriously, Hades? EZ DEATH?

I noticed that the EZ DEATH line was considerably shorter than the other two. I reached a conclusion on why right when Percy asked, "What do you figure?"

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," I replied, mulling it over. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench." I began listing out those I've heard of, "King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare-people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

"Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever." Grover answered before I could speak. I rolled my eyes. Not exactly how I would explain it, but it works...I guess.

"Harsh," Percy said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

Distant howling filled my ears as we all turned to watch a couple of black-robed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him a the security desk. I closed my eyes for a second, knowing it to be the howls of Cerberus, and dreading the moment we have to face him. I turned my attention back to the spirit to distract me. I didn't know the face, but Percy and Grover had a spark of recognition on their faces. I figured it was some celebrity who committed a bad scandal or something. I wouldn't know, seeing as I don't really keep up with mortal news.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

Oh. Close enough.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said, but he didn't elaborate. I wished then that I had kept up with the news so I would know what exactly this preacher had done to achieve eternal damnation.

"What're they doing to him?" Percy asked.

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover explained. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

A rush of sympathy went through me when Percy shuddered at the memory of the Kindly Ones. I realized now fighting one of them as your first encounter with a monster must not have been the best experience ever.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said, "and he believes in a different hell..."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what the want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent that way."

I gave Grover a tiny high five as we continued towards the gates. I think that between the two of us, we really scared Percy out. Not exactly a confidence booster, but oh well. At least now he knew more about the Underworld.

The howling suddenly grew louder. I shouldered my backpack nervously and looked around, grimacing when my eyes finally found the huge three-headed guard dog fifty feet in front of us.

Percy's jaw hung open and I knew he had seen it too. "He's a Rottweiler."

On second glance, I could see what Percy meant. It looked did look like a purebred Rottweiler. In a way, it reminded me of my Doberman, Toby. Minus its size and transparency, of course. And the fact that it had three heads.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think..." I moistened my lips, forming a conclusion in my head. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

As soon as those words slipped past my lips, Cerberus' middle head craned toward us, sniffed the air, and growled.

"It can smell the living," Percy said, which I thought was very obvious.

"But that's okay," Grover said, and I could tell he was trembling without even looking at him. "Because we have a plan."

"Right," I said, trying to sound confident. It didn't work. My voice came out tiny and small. In my defense, I was staring at a three headed, 20 feet tall dog who would very much like to eat me. "A plan."

We moved towards the monster. The middle head snarled at us, then barked loudly. My eardrums felt like they were going to explode.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.

"Oh yeah," he answered. "I can understand it."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

My brain went into a somewhat dead mode as I watched Percy take a broken bedpost piece out of his backpack. My ears were still ringing, and I couldn't think. All I knew was that this was not going to end well for Percy, but I could only stand there and watch.

"Hey, Big Fella," Percy said, a smile planted on his face. "I bet they don't play with you much."

_"GROWWWLLLL!"_

I barely heard Percy say weakly, "Good boy," in an attempt to keep up his charade. He waved the stick, the middle head following his every movement and the other two heads trained on him.

"Fetch!" Percy threw the stick into the gloom, where is landed in the River Styx with a _ker-sploosh_.

The dog stayed right where it was and stared at Percy with cold eyes. He growled, deep and teeth-rattling. I closed my eyes and prayed that my mom would tell me what to do. I was not going to die this far into the quest.

"Um," Grover said. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that...well...he's hungry."

I don't know if it was pure luck or my mom had really planted something in my head (it's possible, she's done it before with Ancient Greek heroes). But a sudden thought popped in my head. When Toby was still with us, we never used sticks. We used balls.

"Wait!" I said, slinging my pack off my shoulder and rummaging through it.

"Five seconds," Grover said. "Do we run now?"

My heart fluttered when I found what I was looking for. I held up a big red rubber ball I had grabbed as one of the items I deemed essential from Waterland. I had a feeling it would come in handy eventually.

I marched up to Cerberus, my instincts kicking in. "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!" I shouted.

I almost laughed with relief but kept my composure. I know what I'm doing. This is basic dog training and Cerberus was just that. A dog. A really big one, but still a dog.

"Sit!" I called again.

I waited, trying not to doubt myself. Luckily, I wasn't disappointed. After a moment, Cerberus sat, licking his three sets of lips.

"Good boy," I said, and threw him the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth and immediately, his other two heads began snapping at it.

"Drop it!" I ordered.

Cerberus' heads stopped fighting and looked at me. He made a loud whimper then dropped the ball at my feet.

"Good boy." I picked up the ball, ignoring the slime. I stared at it for a second, memories of Toby coming rushing at me. I shook them away and turned to Percy and Grover.

They looked at me with wide eyes. "Go now. EZ DEATH line-it's faster."

"But-" Percy began.

"Now!" I ordered, resorting to using my best commanding voice.

Grover and Percy walked forward cautiously, giving Cerberus suspicious looks.

Cerberus started to growl.

Oh, no. We will not have any of that, boy. I thought. "Stay!" I shouted. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered. Unwillingly, tears sprang into my eyes. I was reliving my days as a young girl, going to obedience school with my dad. I really missed Toby right then.

"What about you?" Percy asked as he passed.

"I know what I'm doing, Percy," I muttered, avoiding his gaze so he wouldn't see how emotional I was getting. Pull yourself together, I told myself. "At least, I'm pretty sure..."

Grover and Percy walked between the dog's legs. I held my breath until I was sure they had passed through safely.

"Good boy," I said.

I held up the red ball and realized that if I gave it to Cerberus, there'd be nothing left. But I threw it anyway. Cerberus deserved it. I didn't stay to watch what happened next. Instead, I walked until his belly briskly and joined Percy and Grover.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked me, looking at me with amazement.

"Obedience school," I said, and I had a vivid image of Toby and I rolling on the grass. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman..."

"Never mind that," Grover said, tugging at Percy's shirt. "Come on!"

I began to follow them through the metal detector when I heard a pitiful moaning from behind me. I stopped, my heart shattering. Poor boy.

I turned to face Cerberus, what was left of the red ball in a puddle of drool at its paws.

"Good boy," I said, my voice breaking. Cerberus titled its heads and I blinked to keep myself from crying.

Cerberus' heads turned towards me.

"I'll bring you another ball soon," I lied, knowing full well that the possibility of me returning here was close to zero. "Would you like that?"

Cerberus whimpered and my heart contracted again. "Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I-I promise." I turned to Percy and Grover and before I could lose my nerve, said, "Let's go."

Percy and Grover pushed through the metal detector. Immediately, it began screaming and setting off flashing red lights. I couldn't tell you what the metal detectors were blaring. All I could hear was Cerberus barking. I blindly followed the boys through the Underworld and hid in a rotten trunk of a huge black tree. I distinctly heard Grover muttering something to Percy, but I didn't bother listening.

Suddenly, a tear fell down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. Why was I even crying? At first I told myself that it was because Cerberus reminded me of my old life-the one with just a happy father, a happy daughter, and a happy dog. But as we continued walking towards Hades' palace, I realized that maybe what I really missed wasn't Toby himself, but a feeling a being loved.

* * *

**Hopefully, that wasn't too terrible. I'll try to update real soon. Peace.**

**~annabeth669**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who followed/favorited this story! Means so much! Here's Chapter 24.**

* * *

I managed to get all thoughts of Toby and my sad, lonely life (like, seriously, Annabeth?) out of my head. Self-pity isn't going to get us anywhere.

The three of us didn't talk much as we walked. But as we walked through the Fields of Asphodel I wished we were, just to have something to distract me. Despite my best attempts, the whisperings of the dead souls were getting to me. I thought I knew what to expect and I did expect everything I saw, but it was still hard seeing millions of dead people just roaming around with confused or angry faces. I wasn't scared exactly, just a bit creeped out.

We crept along until we saw a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION. Welcome, Newly Deceased!

Two small lines came out the back of the tent. The Fields of Punishment on the left, and Elysium on the right. I decided not to look at souls being tortured eternally and moved my eyes towards the right. I had read about it at camp, but seeing Elysium with my own eyes was a whole different story.

It was beautiful, which is not a word you usually use to describe the Underworld. There were neighborhoods of Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions and houses from every time period in history. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns, the grass rippled in rainbow colors, and laughter could be heard from where I was standing.

In the middle of the valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands. The Isles of the Blest. The place every hero wanted to go when they died. The place I want to go when I die. It was my greatest dream ever since I found out I was a demigod. The ultimate dream.

"That's what it's all about," I told Percy, seeing him staring in awe at the Isles of the Blest. "That's the place for heroes."

It was with reluctance that I left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. Colors faded. Soon, I could hear screeches in the distance. I could see a black obsidian palace. Beautiful, but cruel, just like its master. I looked a little farther up and saw three batlike creatures. I was not eager to see them again.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"We'll be okay." Percy said calmly, surprising me.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance..."

I grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the palace. It was now or never. "Come on, goat boy."

Grover yelped, and I loosened my hold on him, thinking that perhaps I was tugging too hard. But then his sneakers sprouted wings and he shot forward, away from me, and landing on his back in the grass.

I rolled my eyes. "Grover. Stop messing around."

"But I didn't-"

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping wildly. The levitated off the ground and started grabbing him away from us. I was ready to scold him again until I saw the terrified look on his face.

"_Maia_!" Nothing happened. "_Maia_, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

I realized then that Grover was not faking. Percy seemed to have reached the same conclusion that I had, but it was too late. He made a grab for Grover's hand, but Grover was picking up speed, skidding downhill.

Percy and I ran after him.

"Untie the shoes!" I yelled.

The shoes must be cursed or something. But who cursed it and why? I didn't have time to think more on it as Grover zipped away from the palace, to the right. I sprinted to keep up with Grover and realized we'd entered a tunnel. There was nothing but black rocks.

I had a bad feeling I knew where Grover was headed.

The tunnel got darker and colder. Then it widened into a huge dark cavern, and I knew I was right. It was the place Percy described in his dream. I knew then where it led. I had no desire to go closer to it, but Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" I yelled, tugging at Percy, who had frozen.

"But that's-"

"I know!" I shouted, starting to get frantic. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him."

We ran as fast as we could towards him, but I had a feeling we weren't going to make it. Suddenly, Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off straight into the chasm. His right foot continued moving down, but at a considerably slower pace.

Percy and I ran faster and grabbed his hands ten feet from the edge of the pit and hauled him back up the slope. The right shoe tugged itself off, circled around us angrily and kicked our heads, and flew into the chasm.

The three of us collapsed, breathing hard from the chase.

"I don't know how..." Grover panted, looking beat up and terrified. "I didn't...

"Wait," Percy said suddenly. "Listen."

I didn't know what I was supposed to be hearing, so I said, "Percy, this place-"

"Shh." Percy stood.

And then I heard it. A muttering, evil voice coming from the pit. I shuddered. We were so screwed.

Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?"

"Tartarus." I said grimly, finally acknowledging my suspicions all along. "The entrance to Tartarus."

Percy uncapped his pen. The voice from the pit faltered for a moment against the bronze glow of the blade. But then it started chanting and I could hear words in an ancient, evil language.

"Magic," Percy said.

"We have to get out of here," I said, cursing myself for not suggesting this earlier.

Between Percy and I, we managed to drag Grover up to his hooves and started up the tunnel. It was so much harder going up than down. The voice got louder and we broke into a run.

I yelped as a blast of cold wind pulled at my back. I scrambled to keep my footing and continued dragging Grover up the hill. We finally reached the top of the tunnel, where I could glimpse the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died and a wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel.

"What was that?" Grover panted. "One of Hades's pets?"

I wish. But I knew that it was something much worse than that. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. I prayed to the gods that that thing would stay down there for many millennia to come.

I looked at Percy and our eyes met. I could tell he knew I wasn't saying something, but he didn't question it. Luckily for me, because I didn't know how I could explain things without dying from dread and fear.

Percy looked away and capped his sword, putting it back in his pocket. "Let's keep going. Can you walk?" he said, the latter question directed at Grover.

Grover swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes anyway."

In any other circumstance, I might've laughed, but I was trembling too badly to even smile. So instead, we headed toward the palace of Hades.

* * *

**Until the next chapter,**

**~annabeth669**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

The gates of Hades' palace were engraved with scenes of death. I wasn't surprised, seeing as Hades _is_ the god of death, but I still shuddered at the gruesome images as I passed. Inside, there was a courtyard with plants and "flowers" you wouldn't find easily outside of the Underworld-multicolored mushrooms and poisonous shrubs, for example. And instead of daisies and roses, there were huge rubies and raw diamonds. As well as being the god of death, Hades is also the god of riches and wealth.

In the center of the garden stood an orchard of pomegranate trees. "The garden of Persephone," I said to the boys, "Keep walking." I ignored the smell of the pomegranates and kept marching forward. One bite of them and we would never be able to leave the Underworld.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to me, we stood in front of the palace. _Here goes,_ I thought, _Time to get the lightning bolt and finish this quest._ Without a moment's hesitation, we walked right in. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor and had no ceiling. Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. They all carried weapons that I knew could kill us, even though their bearers were dead.

Two U.S. marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," I heard Grover say, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

Percy adjusted his backpack and I noticed a slight frown on his face. I wondered why but then he said, "Well, guys. I supposed we should...knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means _entrez-vous_," I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

The first thing I saw was the god himself. I had met him once during the winter solstice. Chiron had taken a bunch of us, including Luke and Clarisse, up to Olympus as a field trip, and Hades was there, sitting not on a throne, but a stool. Now however, he was lounging on his throne, radiating power only one of the Big Three could have.

He didn't look much different from the last time I saw him, except that maybe he was a little less comfortable up on Olympus. He was ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a wore a crown made of gold. His was pale, his long black hair a huge contrast to his albino-like skin.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he spoke, addressing only Percy. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Percy stepped forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Only two requests? Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy didn't answer right away. Instead, I noticed him glance at the smaller throne next to Hades'. Queen Persephone's. I could guess what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of: If Persephone were here, we might stand a better chance. Maybe he was right, but there was no point in dwelling on something that was impossible. Besides, you should never stand in silence before a god too long-especially not this god.

I cleared my throat and prodded Percy in the back to get him back on track.

"Lord Hades," he said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be...bad."

"Really bad," Grover added. I shook my head in disbelief. Of all the adjectives in the world they could use, they choose..._bad_. Unbelievable.

"Return Zeus' master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

I felt a flash of approval at Percy's words. Short and straight to the point. Good. But then Hades said, "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

I frowned, confused. What had we done? Percy glanced back at us, looking just as confused as I was. "Um...Uncle," he said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a powerful fell from the cavern ceiling and doors burst open all along the walls, skeletons marching in from each opening. The lined the room, blocking all exits. We were trapped.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said, sounding unsure of himself. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields? Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

He had a point. If Hades didn't want war to expand his kingdom, what would he want war for? More riches? The satisfaction of seeing his brothers defeated?

Hades was still raging. "More security ghouls. Traffic problems at the judgment overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy said and I wanted to strangle him. How seaweed brained can you get?

As expected, Hades began yelling again. "Don't get me started on Charon! He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt." Percy said.

"Lies!" Hades rose from his throne, and I got the feeling that he wasn't lying. I knew then that he hadn't stolen the bolt. But then who had?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed what Hades said next. "You father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?" Percy asked, taking the question straight out of my head.

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," Hades accused. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt and my helm." What, his helm? "Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"But..." I spoke, my mind working at overtime with all the new information. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero-coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt-to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy protested. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled. "Because I had no illusions that anyone of Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us?" Percy demanded. "But-"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened, his voice cold. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready. And Percy, to my immense surprise, didn't take a step back. Instead, he stood straighter, his eyes angry. "You're as bad as Zeus," he said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you-I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

I didn't blame Percy when he angrily protested, "_Easily?_"

"Return my property!" Hades demanded.

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!"

"But I didn't!"

"Open your pack, then." Hades ordered.

Percy hesitated for a fraction of a second. I remembered him adjusting his backpack like it was too heavy. No. Way. Percy slung the pack off his shoulder and unzipped it.

I gasped. Sure enough, inside sat a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Percy," I said in shock, "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "You pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now...my helm. Where is it?"

I stared at the bolt in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Percy had actually stolen the bolt. There was just no way. I would've known. Or Grover. We were with him the entire time. I thought back to the quest. Furies, Medusa, Echidna, Waterland. Wait. We had been sent to the waterpark by Ares. And as a reward for getting his shield back, he had given us transportation and...

"Oh my gods," I said under my breath just as Percy said, "Lord Hades, wait. This is all a mistake."

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

Immediately, every weapon was pointed at us and from above, the three Furies flew down and perched on Hades' throne.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy and took the form of a woman maybe in her mid thirties. She had brown hair and blue eyes that were wide with fear. Her legs were at an awkward angle, as if she had been struggling to free herself from something. I knew at once that she was Percy's mom.

Percy reached out to touch her, but recoiled quickly.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change.

Percy didn't answer and I could tell he was thinking, maybe about an escape plan.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

I wanted to stop him, but Percy's hand slipped into his pocket and brought out the three pearls he had gotten from the Nereid.

"Only three. What a shame," Hades said, although he didn't sound disappointed at all. "You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Grover and I. "Were were tricked. Set up."

"Yes, but why?" I asked. A sudden thought popped into my head. "And the voice in the pit-"

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that." Percy said, sounding resigned. I made my choice right then. Percy had to finish the quest, save his mom, and get everything sorted out on Olympus. And Grover's life dream was to find Pan. I, on the other hand, have nothing left to lose. I am a demigod and I am going to fight until my last breath.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Grover beat me to it. "Leave me here. Use the third pearl on your mom."

"No!" Percy said at once.

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I died, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." I said, drawing my knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind."

I sighed, exasperated. Why is he making this so hard? "Think again, goat boat," I said.

"Stop it, both of you!" Percy shouted. I fell silent and watched him. He seemed to be going through a battle in his mind.

"I know what to do," he said finally. "Take these."

He handed a pearl to Grover, then one to me.

"But, Percy..." I said, surprised. He couldn't sacrifice himself. I-_wait,what?_-we needed him.

Percy turned around and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The shocked look on Hades' face mirrored mine. "Godling...?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in awhile. He likes red rubber balls."

I smiled even as Hades shouted, "Percy Jackson, you will not-"

"Now, guys!" Percy commanded.

I smashed the pearl at my feet, the boys following suit. At first, nothing happened, and I almost panicked.

"Destroy them!" Hades yelled.

Hades' armies rushed forward, their swords out and guns loaded. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame. But just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wing. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

I looked around. Percy was in front of me, Grover next to me. Everything the skeletons threw at us bounced harmlessly off the protective bubble around us. The entire palace shook with Hades' yells of fury.

"Look up!" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

I did what Grover said and looked up, coming face to face with the stalactites hanging from the cavern.

"How do you control these things?" I shouted, trying to change direction to no avail.

"I don't think you do!" came Percy's reply.

I screamed as my bubble made contact with the ceiling and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes slightly and found that we were going straight up, through the rocks. At first, it was all dark, but then the pearl broke through on the ocean floor.

We continued going up through the water then finally exploded on the surface of the Santa Monica Bay. I coughed, dragging my wet hair out of my eyes. I felt a hand close around me and propel me forward. Percy. He was dragging Grover and I over to a life buoy.

I grabbed onto the ring and stared at the shore. There had been an earthquake here, caused by Hades' fury.I could see fires in the distance, smoke rising from neighborhoods. So much destruction. It was going to be a whole heck of a lot worse if we didn't get Zeus' thunderbolt back to Olympus. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry. Weird ending I know lol.**

**~annabeth669**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hi all! I'm back with Chapter 26! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't believe it," I said. We had just reached dry land-finally-and I was thinking over our time at the Underworld. "We went all that way-"

"It was a trick," Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

For a moment, I was angry. We went all the way to the Underworld together and here he is, suggesting that Athena had something to do with this evil, _evil_ plan? "Hey," I warned.

"You get it, don't you?" Percy asked, not an ounce of bitterness in his voice.

I dropped my eyes, feeling a bit ashamed at my sudden anger. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained, having watched our exchange with wide eyes. "Would somebody-"

Percy and I both ignored him. "Percy..." I began, not sure exactly what to say. I again felt another stab of shame. How could I have assumed the worst of Percy after all that he had done to save us? He had sacrificed his _mother_, for gods' sake. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

Percy didn't answer and I got the feeling that he was trying to hold back tears. "The prophecy was right," he said, "'You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

I looked away, knowing that he was right. I had come to the same conclusion as he had in the Underworld. Grover on the other hand...

"But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

Percy looked down the beach. "Gee, let me think."

I heard him before I saw him. The rumble of a motorcycle rang in my eyes. I turned and found myself staring at the god of war.

"Hey, kid," Ares said to Percy, looking pleased, "You were supposed to die."

My fists clenched. I wanted to beat Ares to a pulp, but I knew I had no chance of surviving.

"You tricked me," Percy said. "_You_ stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power-that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use?" Percy demanded. Clarisse. "Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

Ares smirked, and I got the feeling that it wasn't Clarisse. Clarisse might be a big bully, but even she wouldn't betray the gods like that. Plus, she doesn't have the brains for that kind of scheme.

"Doesn't matter," Ares said. "The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be made at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at _him_. And Hades is still looking for this..."

He pulled out a ski cap from his pocket then placed on his bike. The cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

I was outraged. "But they're your family!" I paused.

Family.

Who was I to accuse Ares when at one point, I had wanted my stepmom out of my house forever? When I had hated my dad for not caring about me? When I had to fight the urge to strangle my stepbrothers when they teased me?

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Now was not the time.

Ares shrugged in response to my cry. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for you little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kids. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

I saw Percy freeze a bit when Ares mentioned the sword, but the surprise passed quickly.

"Anyways," the god continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades...Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way-no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy said. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares paused, his head cocked. I was reminded of a detective tv show I used to watch. The investigators communicated with each other through hidden earpieces.

"Why didn't I...yeah..." Ares mused, "...with that kind of firepower..."

Percy looked at me nervously. An idea started forming in my head. I began to put all the pieces together. The thing in the pit, Ares, this quest-they were all connected.

A few seconds passed, and then Ares snapped out of his trance. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught redhanded, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" But anyone with brains-even seaweed brains-could tell that Ares was lying.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy continued. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

I'll admit it-I was impressed. Percy had spoken like a son of Athena, analyzing every single detail, putting them together, coming up with a solid conclusion, and managing to trap the god all at the same time. My first thought? _Perfection_.

"I am the god of war!" Ares shouted. "I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

Percy hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got the kill you. Nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, Ares' sacred animal. The boar pawed the sand, glaring at Percy with beady eyes and waited for the command.

Percy stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

Ares laughed. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes?"

"Scared?" Percy mocked, and I got the feeling that he was taunting Ares for a reason.

"In your adolescent dreams. No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

It wasn't like I didn't trust Percy's ability to fight, and I didn't want to prove Ares right, but I couldn't bear to watch Percy get run over by an angry animal, so I shouted, "Percy, run!"

But Percy ignored me. He uncapped Riptide and slashed upward, slicing off the boar's right tusk as it charged at him. The boar ran into the sea and Percy shouted, "Wave!". Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar. The waves rolled back and the boar was gone.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" he asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet pig?"

Ares' sunglasses began to melt from the heat of his eyes. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"A cockroach," Percy interrupted, and I groaned inwardly. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, man," Ares said, his face purple with rage, "you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

Before I could stop him, Percy said, "If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."

Ares sneered. He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy raised his sword.

"That's cool, dead boy," Ares said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword.

"Percy," I said, finally finding my voice. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," Percy told me, his eyes defiant.

I had expected this. I would've been extremely surprised if he had agreed. But it was still hard. I swallowed, and made a decision. "Wear this, at least. For luck."

I reached my arms up and took off my camp necklace, and tied it around his neck.

"Reconciliation," I said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy smiled, and I felt _something_ inside me. I ignored it as Percy said, "Thanks."

"And take this," Grover said behind me. He handed Percy a flattened tin can in his pocket. "The satyrs stand behind you."

"Grover...I don't know what to say."

I looked down. This felt too much like good-bye. We had to believe that Percy could win this.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares asked, taking the word right out of my head. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

Percy didn't answer. Ares sword came down, fast, right at Percy's head. I think I screamed, but when I looked, Percy wasn't bleeding his life out. Instead, he was in the air, standing on top of a wave. He catapulted over Ares and slashed at him, but he wasn't fast enough. Ares deflected the attack and grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

The two began a dangerous dance with blades, Ares on the offensive, Percy on defense. Ares was slowly backing Percy away from the surf, and I knew Percy didn't stand a chance just going sword-to-sword with Ares.

I looked around, trying to find a way to help him without getting myself killed. I turned, and found myself looking at a row of police cars on the shoreline boulevard. I felt a surge of hope. Maybe they could help.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Cops!"

I turned back towards the battle and saw Percy on the ground, his sword several feet away from him. I put a hand on my dagger, but Percy didn't need any help. He rolled to one side just as Ares's blade slashed at the spot where he was a second ago. Percy ran for the sword, scooped it up, and swiped at Ares, but his attack was blocked again.

"Admit it, kid," Ares said, forcing Percy into the water. Good. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."

I looked at Percy and saw his eyes moving in every direction frantically. Ares' blade whipped out again, and this time, he managed to graze Percy's forearm.

"Drop the guns!" a police voice on a megaphone said. "Set them on the ground. Now!"

Percy looked confused for a second and I realized he still wasn't used to seeing the Mist at work. Ares turned to glare at the spectators and bellowed, "This is a private matter! Be gone!"

He waved his hand, and I barely had time to think, _Oh my gods_, before a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. Well, there goes our help. The police dove for cover, and I hoped that every one of them got away. Screaming broke out from the crowd and everyone scattered.

Ares laughed, delighting in the chaos he created. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue."

I watched as Ares and Percy began their battle again. I began to pray to every god that I knew of (which was a lot), asking them to please keep Percy safe. No such luck. As Ares stalked forward, Percy lowered his blade, looking exhausted. But I kept praying. As I got to Nike, the goddess of victory, Percy jumped high in the air.

A six-foot wall of water smashed Ares full in the face. Percy landed behind him and made a motion towards Ares' head. But at the last moment, he changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed his sword straight down into the water. A feint attack.

I couldn't see from where I was standing, but Ares's roar of pain and shock told me that Percy had hit his mark. The sea was blasted back from Ares at his shout and I could see ichor flowing from a gash in his boot.

He limped towards Percy, his mouth moving rapidly, and I knew he was muttering curses.

What happened next was hard to describe. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing. I felt like everything was hopeless, life was meaningless.

Afterwards, I decided that it was a lot like what happens when the dementors come (from Harry Potter).

The darkness lifted.

I watched as the water flooded back around Ares's feet. The god lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he told Percy. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."

His body began to glow, and I knew that he was going to show his true immortal form. Any mortal who looked would disintegrate into ashes.

"Percy!" I shouted, not know if Chiron had told him about this. "Don't watch!"

We both turned away. The light died. I turned and helped Grover up, who, somewhere along the chaos, had fallen. I looked for Percy and saw him walking towards us, Hades's bronze helm of darkness in his hand.

Suddenly, a flapping a leathery wings announced the presence of the three Furies. They stopped in front of Percy. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must've went well, because Percy handed them the helm and they look off into the sky.

I stared at Percy in amazement. He had come so far since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. _We_ had come so far.

"Percy..." Grover said as Percy approached. "That was so incredibly..."

"Terrifying," I finished.

"Cool!" Grover corrected and I laughed shakily.

Percy didn't join in. "Did you guys feel that...whatever it was?"

I knew he was talking about the darkness. I nodded, as did Grover.

"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.

Percy looked at me, and an understanding passed between us. We both knew that it wasn't the Furies who had stopped Ares from killing him. It was something much stronger. I knew that in that moment, Percy finally realized what was in the pit.

Kronos, King of the Titans.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, school starts this Thursday for me (woot woot junior year!), so I might not be updating as fast as I have been. So please bear with me :)**

**~annabeth669**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE.**

**Here's Chapter 27! There's not as much dialogue in this one, just as a heads up, but enjoy!**

* * *

Percy grabbed his backpack from Grover and looked inside at the master bolt.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," I said immediately. We were approximately 2,800 miles away from New York City. Unless... "unless we-"

"Fly," Percy finished.

I stared at him. Maybe he wasn't as smart as I thought he was. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power a nuclear bomb?"

I said all that in one breath and waited for an answer.

"Yeah," he said. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."

* * *

I didn't expect to get to the airport without any problems, and I was right. Sort of. We got intercepted by the police halfway there. I was a little nervous about what they'd say, and whether we'd get arrested, but instead, they came to ask if we were okay and "how in the world did you three manage to escape your crazy kidnapper".

The L.A. news managed to make us look like innocent, victimized children, which I was grateful for because I was not interested in going to jail for Percy. According to the news, the crazy kidnapper (Ares) had abducted the three of us in New York (on the Greyhound) and brought us to L.A. where he fired a shotgun at a police car and set off an explosion. Luckily, no one had died. Percy was now pretty much a child celebrity due to his brave shotgun-to-rifle battle with Are-sorry, the crazy kidnapper.

We were interviewed at the police office, where we acted tearful and exhausted. Percy fed them this sob story, and the reporters completely lapped it up.

"All I want is to see my stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew...somehow...we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." To me, he sounded like he was choking and constipated the whole time, but it must've looked better to the police and reporters, because we managed to raise enough money for three plane tickets to New York.

Percy was jumpy the whole time. I knew he was nervous and tried to calm him down, but he never once unclenched his hands from the armrests until we landed at La Guardia Airport. Unfortunately, the press was waiting for us at the baggage claim but I had an idea.

"Leave it to me," I told the boys, taking out my cap. I was glad of an excuse to use it again. "They're over by the frozen yogurt!" I shouted, leading them away before rejoining Percy and Grover.

We split up at the taxi stand. Percy told us that Grover and I had to get back to camp and let Chiron know what happened in case the meeting with the gods didn't go too well. I didn't want to, but Percy's reasoning made it hard for me to argue. Also, something told me that Percy had to do this alone.

Grover wasn't too happy about leaving Percy alone-"I'm his keeper! We literally can't leave that kid alone for two seconds without him blowing something up!"-but I managed to convince him with the promise of an enchilada.

* * *

We got to camp a little after noon. We were spotted first by Beckendorf, head counselor of Hephaestus cabin, who dropped his hammer in amazement.

"Holy Hephaestus!" he exclaimed. "Half the campers bet that you wouldn't return, but I had complete faith in the three of..." he trailed off when he realized that there was only two of us. "Percy...?" he asked, his face turning solemn.

Grover shook my head and bleated. "No, he's alive, that lucky kid."

"We have to get to Chiron as soon as possible." I added.

Beckendorf walked with us through camp to the Big House and caught us up on the going ons of camp life-the Stoll brothers are planning some sort of prank on Katie Gardner, Drew Tanaka is supposedly having a "thing" with Lee Fletcher, Clovis (an undetermined camper in Hermes cabin) fell asleep during Capture-the-Flag, which led Athena cabin to another victory.

Our walk from Thalia's pine tree to the Big House took a considerably much longer time, with campers running up to welcome us back and congratulate us. Several water nymphs came over and kissed Grover on the cheek, leaving him with a red face and a wide grin.

We finally got to the Big House after shaking everyone off. I put on my best Athena counselor voice and told everyone to go back to their activities. Chiron greeted us with open arms and between Grover and I, we told Chiron everything that happened starting from the Greyhound.

When we finished, Chiron looked troubled, but resigned. "Things are stirring," he said. "Ares, may the gods curse him, is only the beginning." He paused. I waited for him to continue, but when he spoke he only said, "You children did well. I'm very proud of all of you. Now, take a rest, and rejoin us for dinner."

I was a little disappointed at the lack of information, but I admit, I needed a rest. Grover and I parted ways and I headed towards my cabin.

"Annabeth!" a voice called behind me. I knew that voice.

I put a hand on my cheek, surprised when it wasn't hot to the touch. "Luke," I said, turning.

"Annabeth," he said again, a small smile on his face. "I knew you would be back soon. I saw you and Grover come in, but where's Percy?"

"He's fine," I assured him, "he's up at Olympus, returning the lightning bolt."

For a second, I thought I saw something in Luke's eyes, but it passed quickly. It was probably just the light. "Oh, that's great. I'm glad you guys made it back safely. I'll see you around."

I nodded as he walked away, taken aback at the sudden end. Normally, our conversations were longer. But lately, I've noticed that he hasn't been talking to me as much. Was it something I did?

I walked to Cabin Six, opened the door, and was attacked by multiply arms and a chorus of voices. All thoughts of Luke went out of my head as I hugged each of my half-siblings.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. This was a shorter chapter, but I'm planning to make the "finale" longer than usual =)**

**~annabeth669**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with the last chapter! WOOT WOOT! It's definitely the longest I've written (almost 4,000 words...CRAZY) and took a much longer time than I planned lol. But just as a heads up, there are many time lapses throughout this chapter, indicated by the horizontal lines :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Although Chiron had given me the whole day to relax and recover from the quest, I didn't do much relaxing _or_ recovering. I couldn't go anywhere without campers bombarding me with questions. Finally, I decided to just hole up in my cabin where it was quieter (my siblings were competing to see who could climb the lava wall fastest), thinking that I could at last get some sleep. But sleep didn't come. I just sat in my bunk, thinking over the events of the quest-one part in particular.

I kept thinking about our stay in the back of the "Kindness International" truck. Percy's voice kept popping up in my head. _You think you'll ever try living with your dad again? You shouldn't give up. You should write him a letter or something._

I don't know why I kept thinking about it. Maybe it was because of what Ares had said about family struck a chord with me. Maybe Percy had hypnotized me with his beautiful sea green eyes to agree with whatever he said.

I blinked. Oh gods. Did I literally just think that?

I shook my head. _Focus, Annabeth._

I grabbed the letter lying next to me and read it again:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm not sure how to put this in words. I guess...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what happened last time. I want you to know that I still love you and I hope that you'll forgive me for being such a terrible father. I know that you'd rather stay at camp, but I'm asking you to give me another chance and come live with us for the school year. I promise things will be better this time._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

_P.S. The ring was a gift from your mother. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without it. I want you to have it and maybe you'll be able to do great things as well._

I looked up from the letter and was surprised to find my cheeks wet. Obviously, things hadn't turned out well. My stepmom accused me of putting her boys in danger and my father, despite everything he said in the letter, did nothing to defend me.

I shouldn't have to forgive him again, but at that moment, I felt so lonely. I wanted to be a daughter again and have a family and be loved.

I made my decision right then, grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write.

_Dear Dad..._

* * *

Four crumpled up papers and an extreme finger cramp later, I was done. I put the pen down, careful not to get any ink on the sheets, and read my finished letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_It's Annabeth. A good friend of mine encouraged me to write to you and I took his advice. I want to apologize for being a brat and completely kicking you out of my life. It's been a pretty...interesting (to say the least)...summer so far and everything going on just made me think about family...and you. I've been thinking a lot and I decided that I want to give our relationship another shot. If you'll have me, I'd love to return home this year. I hope I'll see you soon,_

_Annabeth_

Immediately after reading it, I decided there were so many things wrong with it. But before I could start over again, the conch horn sounded for dinner. Too late now. I set it on the drawer beside me before I could crumple it up again and made a mental note to give it to Chiron to send.

I had taken one step out the door when I heard my name. I groaned inwardly. Not again...I was an emotional wreck right now and was in no mood to answer questions about how snaky Medusa's hair was exactly. But I planted a fake smile and looked for the offender.

When I found him, a real smile formed on my face and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. "You're back!"

Percy looked a bit surprised at my enthusiasm, but he put his arms around me. It was the warmest I've felt in a long time.

* * *

The nightly campfire was a little different than usual. Being the first campers to return alive to Camp Half-Blood (since Luke, of course), we were given laurel wreaths, a big feast, and the opportunity to burn the burial shrouds our cabins had made in our absence.

Mine was beautiful, and I expected it to be. My siblings would never settle for 'okay'. It was made of gray silk and embroidered with owls. Percy leaned over and whispered, "It seems a shame not to bury you in it." I punched him and told him to shut up.

Percy's shroud, on the other hand, was a different story. Being the only son of Poseidon, the Ares cabin volunteered to make his shroud, and it too, turned out just like I expected it to. Let's just say it wasn't as pretty as mine.

As for Grover, he wasn't given a shroud, but he was given something even better: his well-earned and well-deserved searcher's license. I was as proud as a mama goat for him.

* * *

I got a letter from my dad two days later. It was short.

_Annabeth-_

_Of course you're welcome back! I'm so happy you changed your mind! We'll be there to pick you up end of camp! I'll see you soon!_

_Love, __Dad_

I spent the rest of the summer hoping that I made the right choice.

* * *

The Fourth of July rolled in and the whole camp, as was tradition, gathered at the beach for a fireworks show made by the Hephaestus cabin, who were almost as dedicated as the Athena kids. _Almost_.

As Percy and I were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell us goodbye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers (not the flying ones, thank the gods).

"I'm off," he said. "I just came to say...well, you know."

I gave him a hug, feeling like my heart was about to burst with pride for him. "Keep your fake feet on," I told him.

"Where are you going to search first?" Percy asked.

"Kind of a secret," Grover replied, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan..."

I cut in before Percy could press him. "We understand. You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled, and I unwillingly stopped. "You're like an old mama goat."

He gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. "Well. Wish me luck."

He gave me another hug, clapped Percy on the shoulder, and headed back through the dunes. I squeezed Percy's arm and muttered, "He'll be okay."

Percy nodded, although I knew he didn't want to be separated from his friend.

We watched the show together, which was spectacular as usual: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington crossing the Delaware. I informed Percy that Washington was a child of Athena.

"Hey, Grover," Percy called, and Grover turned at the edge of the woods.

"Where you're going-I hope they make good enchiladas."

Grover grinned and then he was gone, disappearing into the trees.

"We'll see him again," I assured Percy, and he nodded again.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed without much incident. Athena teamed up with Percy to come up with strategies for Capture the Flag. The Ares cabin didn't get the flag once, which was a big blow to Clarisse's ego and didn't help our relationship at all. She was still bitter at us for humiliating her dad, whom, I hoped, was getting the punishment he deserved.

When the last day of camp came, I wasn't ready to leave. That night, we all had a big last dinner together. The senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

This year's bead was pitch black, with a sea-green trident shimmering in the center. I smiled, knowing that somewhere in the crowd, Percy was probably freaking out and turning red.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. My cabin steered me to the front so I could share in the applause, and we ended the summer with laughter and lightheartedness.

* * *

The next morning, the regular end-of-the-year camp letter sat on my drawer.

Dear  Annie Bell  ,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D (Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

For the first time in a long time, I wasn't going to tell Chiron I was staying. It was strange, having an empty bunk and a full suitcase. Everything essential was in my suitcase: my dagger, clothes, the cap, a copy of _Modern Architecture_, my cell phone, and my teddy bear.

I stared up at my empty bunk, trying not to regret my decision. My brother Malcolm came up next to me. "Leaving, huh?"

I nodded. Malcolm was my second in command and my closest brother and confidante. He knew exactly what I could be facing when I get back home.

"Don't worry," he said, giving me an encouraging pat on the back. "You'll be okay. If you need to come back, I'll be here."

I nodded again, grateful for his support. I gave him a hug and went around the cabin telling everyone to be good in my absence and keep up our Capture the Flag streak.

After all the goodbyes, I pushed my suitcase out the cabin door and looked around. There were two people I had to see before I left.

* * *

Percy was nowhere to be found. Neither was Luke. I had searched everywhere for them: the cabins area, the amphitheater, the stables. I got to the arena, the one place I hadn't looked. I hadn't bothered, because usually, you can tell if someone was there with all the clanging and clashing of metal swords. There wasn't anyone there, as I expected, but someone had obviously been practicing. Straw and armor-the remains of the practice dummies-were sewn all around the floor.

I sighed, a little disappointed, and headed for the Big House. I had promised Chiron earlier that I'd see him before leaving.

"Ah, Annabeth," he said when he saw me. "I presume you're packed and ready?"

I shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I said noncommittally. "I was going to say bye to Percy, but I couldn't find him."

Chiron frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "You couldn't find him?"

I nodded. "Or Luke." I shrugged again. "Not that it matters. I mean, I don't need to say bye to them."

Chiron didn't seem to be listening to me. "Percy wouldn't-"

He was cut off by a loud shout off in the distance near the stables. It was a boy's voice, I could tell. I strained my ears and distinctly heard a word repeated.

_HELP._

My eyes widened. "Someone's in trouble!" I said, just as a conch horn sounded.

I started to run toward the source of the cry, but didn't get very far before Chiron picked me up and slung me on his back. As we got closer, I could see Castor, head counselor of Dionysus cabin, running towards us. He had his arms wrapped around something and was dragging it along.

_Oh gods, no_. I thought. I had a really bad feeling about this. As I got closer, my fear was confirmed. I was right. It was a body. And not just any body.

I recognized the lump of black hair. Percy.

I slid off Chiron's back immediately.

"Oh, gods, what happened?" I demanded. My voice shook against my will.

Castor shook his head. "I don't know. The nymphs who brought him here said he was in the woods. They didn't say much else. Thank the gods I was near here at the time."

I was finally close enough to see Percy's face clearly. He didn't look good. His face was green, his eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were creased as if in pain. His hand was rapidly swelling and his breathing came unevenly.

I looked at Chiron helplessly. To my relief, Chiron acted right away. He bent down and picked up Percy gingerly in his arms. Then he galloped away toward the Big House without another word.

I didn't realize I was trembling until Castor gripped my arm. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, trying to fight back tears. I hadn't realized how emotionally weak I was feeling until now. "He'll be okay," I said, trying to reassure myself.

* * *

I stayed in the Big House for the remainder of the day after IM (Iris-message)-ing my dad to wait a couple more hours to pick me up. Thanks to Chiron's healing, Percy was stable and alive. Chiron said he had been stung by a pit scorpion and would've died if it weren't for Castor. I made a mental note to myself to be nice to Castor for the rest of my life and then stayed by Percy's side.

The whole time Percy was unconscious, I kept thinking up possibilities of what could've happened. I asked Chiron, who was also staying in the sickroom, for ideas, but he didn't have much to offer. I hoped that Percy wasn't stupid enough to play with a scorpion in the woods. Someone must have tricked him. But who?

Percy stayed unconscious for two more hours, during which I fed him ambrosia and nectar and tried to keep him comfortable It gave me a sense of déjà vu to our first meeting. Him, passed out and looking like the Underworld. Me, trying to nurse him back to health. I smirked, despite the situation.

I was dabbing Percy's forehead with a washcloth when his eyes suddenly opened.

"Here we are again," were his first words, and I wanted to cry and laugh with relief at the same time.

"You idiot," I said, surprised to find my voice steady. "You were green and turning gray when we found you." Suddenly, I felt a blast of anger. Dumb, stupid son of Poseidon. "If it weren't for Chiron's healing..."

"Now, now," Chiron chided me. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit." He looked at Percy with a fatherly smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved." His words melted every inch of anger in me.

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened." Chiron said, not wasting any time.

The story Percy told next was almost as bad as finding him unconscious near the woods. After he finished, neither Chiron nor I had anything to say. Percy explained that Luke had been behind everything. Luke was a servant of Kronos. I didn't want to believe him at first. Luke was..._is_...like my brother. Family.

"I can't believe that Luke..." I began, then stopped and thought about it. As a child of Athena, it was instinct to think about a situation logically. The more I thought about Luke betraying us, the more it made sense. He was off ever since he got back from his quest. He insulted the gods many times in front of me (although he always seemed like he was joking). _He_ was the one who gave Grover the flying shoes which led us straight to Tartarus. And at that moment, I hated him. Hated him for tricking us and almost killing us. "Yes." I said firmly. "Yes, I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him...He was never the same after his quest."

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now. I have to go after him." Percy protested.

But Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," Percy snapped. I gave him a warning look, but he ignored it. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy," Chiron said in a gentle voice, "I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."

I expected Percy to argue further, but instead he said something that surprised me. "Chiron...your prophecy from the Oracle...it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? Was Annabeth?"

My heart skipped a beat as I thought about my encounter with the Oracle years ago. I had found the prophecy out of curiosity and determination after Chiron wouldn't tell me what it was about. The words are now forever etched in my brain. I only hoped that it wouldn't be fulfilled in my time, but I had a feeling that Percy was right-that we were both going to play big roles in it.

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place-"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

Chiron's eyes were sympathetic, but sad as he said, "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you..."

Thunder boomed overhead. A warning from the gods.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. He looked frustrated. "Fine!" He looked at Percy with those old, ancient eyes. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy said. I silently agreed with him, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

"We will not sit back," Chiron retorted. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

Percy said, "Assuming I live that long," and I felt a pang of pity for him. The poor boy had been protected by his mother his whole life, and then suddenly, in a matter of weeks, it had completely flipped upside down, with monsters chasing him everywhere he went.

But that's the life of a demigod. There's always danger.

Chiron put his hand on Percy's ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice, but you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

He waited until Percy gave a reluctant nod and straightened up. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Argus will watch over you."

He turned his head away from Percy and looked me straight in the eye. "Oh, and, my dear...whenever you're ready, they're here."

I think my face might've paled from anxiety, but no one said anything. I took a deep breath and it took all my willpower not to tell Percy everything right then. So instead, I studied the ice in his nectar.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked me.

"Nothing," I lied, setting the glass on the table. "I...just took your advice on something." That was good enough. "You...um...need anything?"

"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside." I should've known.

"Percy, that isn't a good idea." I said, but he ignored me. As usual. I was there to catch him when he slid right out of his bed onto the floor.

"I told you..." I said, trying not to sound too triumphant.

"I'm fine," he insisted. He managed a step forward. Then another. I tried to ignore the fact that he was leaning heavily on me. I looked towards the distance and then immediately wished I hadn't. There, standing next to Thalia's pine, was my dad, my stepmom, and my two little step brothers. I gulped. How was all happening so soon?

"What are you going to do?" I asked, partly to distract myself.

"I don't know," he said, "but I get the feeling Chiron wants me to stay year-round, put in some more individual training time, you know. But I'm not sure that's what I want." He laughed. "I'd feel bad about leaving you alone, though, with only Clarisse for company."

My heart contracted. There it is. The moment of truth. I pursed my lips then said quietly, "I'm going home for the year, Percy."

I avoided eye contact with him, but I could feel him staring at me. "You mean, to your dad's?"

I pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill where my family are standing. "I wrote him a letter when we got back," I explained. "Just like you suggested. I told him...I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided...we'd give it another try."

"That took guts."

I pursed my lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you?" I looked him the eye, finally. "At least...not without sending me an Iris-message?"

Percy smiled the smile that I had grown to love. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."

I had a sudden inspiration. "When I get back next summer, we'll hunt down Luke." I said determinedly. "We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena."

I smiled and held out my hand. He shook it to seal the deal.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," I said, knowing it was finally time. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl."

I took a deep breath and turned away from him, walking up the hill to join my family. There was an uncomfortable silence at first. But then my dad said, "Welcome home, honey," and opened his arms. I gave him an awkward hug and looked back at camp.

I was going to miss this place. I knew I still had time to turn back, but I had made my choice. So I turned back around, and fought the urge to run down the hill.

I touched Thalia's pine tree for good luck, and stepped over the boundary. No one talked until we reached the car. Then Bobby, the more talkative of the twins, reached out and tapped this year's bead on my necklace-Poseidon's trident.

"What's that?" he asked.

I smiled, relaxing, and touching it as well.

"It's a long, long story."

* * *

**Well...it seems like I'm finally done after two hard years...sniff. I really hope you guys loved this as much as I have. Thanks for all your support and reviews and favorites and follows. It means so much to me! Hopefully, if I have the time and motivation (and if you guys want me to), I'll continue the whole series from Annabeth's perspective. I'll keep you all updated on future stories, but for now, it's good-bye 3**

**~annabeth669**


End file.
